


WARCRAFT IV -- CHAPTER 1 - Rise of the Flames (Demon Campaign)

by Illedon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft II, Warcraft III, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illedon/pseuds/Illedon
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.





	1. Bitter Taste of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.
> 
> My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.  
> I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.  
> I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.
> 
> WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.

Far to the southeast area of the Black Citadel is a mountain range where the ruins of what used to be a stronghold for the Shadowmoon Clan lies. After Illidan and his forces defeated Magtheridon to take control of Outland, Illidan ordered his laborers to build a large dungeon fortress over the Shadowmoon ruins. Upon the completion of the fortress, the remaining demon and fel orc forces of Magtheridon were brought within the dungeon as enslaved prisoners upon strongly refusing to serve the new Lord of Outland, Illidan. With Akama and his elite draenei warriors serving as the jailors inside the dungeon fortress; the imprisoned demons and fel orcs languish within their dark magically sealed prison cells daily, awaiting for whatever fate that may next come upon them all. Huge numbers of demons and fel orcs were slain when Illidan and his forces have invaded Outland to defeat Magtheridon, but the surviving demons and fel orcs are still vast enough to be a full army.

The demons, and the fel orcs are separated upon two different divisions of prison cells within the dungeon fortress. Altogether, the demons and fel orcs remain powerless inside their magical cells and would never be able to break free on their own, unless they are to be released by their jailors. It was but another day for the imprisoned demons and fel orcs when all of a sudden, Illidan made an unusual visit to the dungeon fortress. Upon his sudden visit, Illidan speaks with Akama about a certain unknown plan. By the end of the conversation, Illidan and Akama, along with the other draenei jailors, went into the dungeon chamber of the demon prisoners. Amongst the imprisoned demons is the elite doom guard, Arzeth the Merciless, former demon captain of Magtheridon and a loyal servant of the Burning Legion. Amongst the remaining demons of Magtheridon, Arzeth is the strongest living one next to the now deceased Master of Pain. Illidan walks onto the center of the dungeon and casts a magical spell on the cage of Arzeth, unlocking the doors and releasing the doom guard. Illidan begins to speak as he bargains with Arzeth and the other imprisoned demons.

 

Illidan: “I shall be keeping this short and straight for you, demons. I have shown my strength and power before you when I defeated your former master at the Black Citadel. I decided to spare each of your wretched lives in exchange for your allegiances, but you all foolishly refused. Now, I ask you once again, demons. Serve me, and you will all be freed from this prison. Fight for me, and you shall be rewarded… or would you all rather rot to death in these dungeons? What say you?”

Arzeth: “Do you think you can persuade us with your little bargain, elf demon hunter?! You think this petty dungeon fortress could hold us forever?! Lord Magtheridon may have been defeated, but we are the warriors of the Burning Legion! These lands are ours! Outland rightfully belongs to the Legion! You and your lapdogs deserve to burn by the flames, Illidan! Your petty bargains will not work on us, demon hunter! You are no ruler, nor a commander to us! You’re just an arrogant fool!”

 

With Arzeth’s statements against Illidan; the other imprisoned demons have begun laughing as an insult and mockery against Illidan. At that moment; Illidan suddenly bursts in anger, and viciously attack Arzeth. Despite the grievous injury upon his chest from the Frostmourne; Illidan is still able to move and battle effectively. Arzeth attempted to fight back against Illidan, but the demon stands no chance against the enraged demon hunter. Illidan killed Arzeth in just a short yet vicious battle. Illidan wants to show the other demon prisoners of what it means on mocking his own powers and superiority. The demon hunter channels his mana energies within, and casts a magical fire spell to burn the corpse of the dead doom guard into ashes. The once proud and strong Arzeth the Merciless is now nothing more, but mere remains of burnt ashes. Standing silently in pure rage, Illidan looks upon all the other imprisoned demons and sends his own clear message to them about defying him.

 

Illidan: “Is there no one else?!... Is there no one else?!!!”

 

Upon witnessing the short yet vicious battle between Illidan and Arzeth; the other demon prisoners, who have been amused by Arzeth’s defiance against Illidan, have all become suddenly speechless. After a few minutes of silence; the imprisoned demons within the cells one-by-one began bowing their heads, showing the sign of finally submitting themselves to the new Lord of Outland. Out of respect, or out of fear; the demons have finally given their allegiances for Illidan. Upon witnessing everything that happened between Illidan and the imprisoned demons; Akama and his other fellow draenei jailors began to remove the magical seals of the prison cells, and freed the demon prisoners.

 

Illidan: “Hear me, demons! I rule Outland now! I reign supreme! Betray me, defy me, and you will meet your demise by my blades! Now… I command you all to fight! Fight for your new master!”

Demon Overlord: We… fight!

 

Upon unsealing the magical prison cells; the demons made their way out to the open courtyard of the fortress, whilst being closely watch by a group of naga warriors that Illidan brought with him to the dungeon fortress. With the demons now freed and tamed under his command; Illidan, Akama and the other draenei jailors head onto the area of the dungeon fortress where the fel orcs are held. Amongst the fel orc prisoners within the dungeons is the legendary chieftain of the Shattered Hand Clan and warchief of the fel orc clans, Kargath Bladefist, who tried to resist against Illidan and his forces after the fall of Magtheridon. Kargath is amongst the well-known veteran orc chieftains that battled against the Alliance Expedition. Kargath, along with most of the surviving orcish clans on Outland, have been permanently transformed to fel orcs over the years passed ever since they drank the blood of a powerful demon for the second time in their lives, the blood of Magtheridon himself.

Upon reaching the cell division for the fel orcs; Illidan walks into the center of the prison hall with the fel orcs staring at him from inside the magically sealed doors. Amongst the prison cages is the cell of Warchief Kargath himself. Alongside Kargath are three of the other fel orc chieftains; Tagar Spinebreaker, the old chieftain for the Bonechewer Clan, Keli’dan the Breaker, a powerful fel orc warlock who had become the chieftain of the remaining fel orcs from the Shadowmoon Clan since after the destruction of Draenor, and the old infamous Zuluhed the Whacked, a former shaman and a veteran of the Second War who somehow was able to return on Draenor, and is now the chieftain of the surviving Dragonmaw orcs on Outland as a powerfully permanently mutated fel orc warlock.

 

Illidan: “I have a proposition for all of you. I will be granting your freedom out from this prison, with only one small thing in return; your allegiance. Serve me as your new master. Fight for me.”

Kargath: “You speak to no slaves, elf demon. We here are warriors, and ruthless conquerors! We own Outland. We serve only those we deem to be worthy, those of great strength and powers. The Burning Legion have given us true power long ago, and with it, we had pledged ourselves to them.”

Illidan: “And I have destroyed your demon masters at the Black Citadel before your very eyes…”

Kargath: “Perhaps, you have… but you can make no real offer that will make us serve you. I am the Warchief of the Fel Horde, and despite having us imprisoned here, we refuse to serve as your servants, elf demon. Never shall my warriors and I serve anyone blindly without anything for us.”

Illidan: “Nothing to offer, you say? Tell me, Bladefist. Do you wish to fight upon a glorious bloody war once more? Do you wish to conquer enemies that are beyond anything you have fought before? Do you seek revenge for the destruction of this world, and the near extinction of your brethren?”

Kargath: “Hmm… I am listening…”

 

Illidan told Kargath and all the other fel orcs everything about Ner’zhul who became the Lich King that commands the armies of the undead on Azeroth. Being remembered as the former chieftain of the Shadowmoon Clan, and the former Warchief of the Horde of Draenor; Ner’zhul is responsible for the catastrophic destruction of the planet, and turning it into the Outland that it is today. Kargath and the other veteran fel orc chieftains recalled how Ner’zhul betrayed, and abandoned them into a certain doom for the sake of his own pride and selfish plans. Now being called as the creator and the commander of the Undead Scourge; Kargath and the other fel orc chieftains eventually agreed to become part of Illidan’s forces. Reluctantly swearing their allegiance upon Illidan; the Fel Horde made it as a decision under Kargath’s consideration, for the sake of getting vengeance on Ner’zhul. With the fel orcs now joining Illidan’s forces; the fel orcs have also been freed from their prisons.

 

Tagar: “The Bonechewer fears no living, nor dead! We shall destroy Ner’zhul and his minions!”

Keli’dan: “I cannot wait to see our former master and clan chieftain again after all these years.”

Kargath: “I shall make this clear, Illidan. I do not trust you, nor do we serve you willingly, but if it means to get our revenge on Ner’zhul, then we shall crush this Scourge of his and destroy him!”

Illidan: “You will all have your vengeance when you face Ner’zhul’s armies in a glorious battle!”


	2. Dark Beginnings

Having been freed from the dungeon fortress over the Shadowmoon ruins; the demons and fel orcs altogether have been given consideration to establish a new stronghold of their own on the Hellfire Peninsula, just as how the naga and the blood elves established each of their own major strongholds on Outland. Kargath orders the peons from each of the fel orc clans to build a new major settlement of their own as a unified horde in the middle of the Hellfire Peninsula. The surviving demons have also entrench themselves amongst the Fel Horde as part of the army of Kargath. Having assembled all the fel orc clans, and all the remaining demons of Magtheridon into his one large army, Kargath and his forces are now ready for bloodshed and conquest. The demons and fel orcs have once again established themselves in Outland. Illidan readies the armies of the naga, blood elves, draenei, and the demons and fel orcs to set themselves for war upon their planned second invasion of Northrend.

 

Kargath: “We are free to walk upon these lands once again, my warriors! Illidan promised us of a new chance for conquest and vengeance. Nothing shall get on our way in our path for a new glory!”

 

One evening, at the new settlement of the demons and fel orcs on Hellfire Peninsula; a shimmering portal suddenly channels out right outside of the camp. With the sudden appearance of the mystical portal; Kargath assumes that Illidan would have come out from the portal to check on them, but to his surprise, it was a dreadlord instead that came out of the portal. The dreadlord is none other than Mephistroth, one of the most powerful dreadlords known, ranking as the third among his own kind. Closing the shimmering portal behind him, the dreadlord directly approaches the fel orc warchief. Presenting himself to Kargath, Mephistroth introduces himself as he begins to speak with Kargath.

 

Kargath: “What?! Who the?! A dreadlord?!”

Mephistroth: “Greetings, Kargath Bladefist. My name is Mephistroth, and I have come to see you.”

Kargath: “To see me? What is it you want from me, dreadlord? And where did you come from? I have never seen you here on Outland before, and I also know that you are not a servant of Illidan.”

Mephistroth: “No, I am not. I serve only the Legion, and I have come in behalf of Lord Kil’jaeden.”

Kargath: “What?! Kil’jaeden?! But how?! Why?!”

Mephistroth: “I am here to bring you and all of your warriors back into the fold, Bladefist. Though Magtheridon had already been defeated, you shall now fight for the Legion once more! Altogether, we shall conquer all our enemies, and you shall rule over these rightful lands of yours once again.”

Kargath: “But Illidan now rules over Outland. He freed us from our prisons, and promised us of a new glory and conquest beyond this dead world against the traitor, Ner’zhul, who left us all to die in this planet that he had ruined. Illidan told us that we can finally get our revenge upon Ner’zhul.”

Mephistroth: “Fateful as it sounds; you are nothing more, but a means to end on his plans, Kargath. Illidan is no different to Ner’zhul. He too is a traitor; the Betrayer, as many have called him. It was Lord Kil’jaeden who made Ner’zhul into the powerful commander of dead that he is now, but just like how he did to all of you in this world, he betrayed Kil’jaeden by defying him and breaking the pact that bonded him to Kil’jaeden’s will. For his treason; Lord Kil’jaeden asked Illidan to destroy Ner’zhul for him for price to be granted. However, Illidan had failed in his sworn task upon all the chances that was given to him. For now, Illidan intends to have you all fight the undead armies of Ner’zhul in Azeroth, but he intends to abandon you in the fight so he could rid of you all and claim the entire Outland for himself. Trust me, Lord Kil’jaeden and I know of this schemes of his well.”

Kargath: “What?! That backstabbing scum! I knew it! I knew he can never be trusted! He freed us from that cursed prison, just to use us as his baits against Ner’zhul?! He will have us all killed, just for him take the victory, and own Outland that is rightfully our own lands from our shattered world! I see it now! He fooled us with his false promises of glory! Damn you, Illidan! Damn you to hell!”

Mephistroth: “Which is why I am here, Kargath. I came to ensure that his plan never happen. Lord Kil’jaeden will not let your forces perish, and lose the chance of ever returning to these lands again. Despite their deal, Kil’jaeden never truly trusted Illidan. By defeating Magtheridon and conquering Outland to himself, Illidan had greatly betrayed Kil’jaeden. Now, he is taking things more than far enough, and Kil’jaeden has already run out of patience for him in his failures. Our master does not need a treacherous weakling servant! Under the orders of Lord Kil’jaeden, we must destroy Illidan and his lackeys, Bladefist! We must retake Outland, and put an end on Illidan’s reign once for all!”

Kargath: “Yes! It shall be done, dreadlord! I shall gladly crush that treacherous bastard with all his pet snakes and elven lapdogs! He invaded us, and imprisoned us upon our own lands, and now he intended to use us as his sacrificial baits in his own schemes! I shall make him pay for that! I shall lead my forces to take our revenge upon Illidan! Outland will be ours to rightfully rule once again!”

Mephistroth: “And so we shall, but right now, Illidan possesses much of his powers, and his forces are strong and considerable. Defeating them will not be easy, Bladefist. You and your forces would all be destroyed by them. There is much to do, and we must think it all out well before we execute.”

Kargath: “Hmm… you’re right. What are your plans then, dreadlord? What will be the first move?”

Mephistroth: “First, we must find a way for us to bolster our armies. It will not be enough to battle against Illidan and his forces even with this army of yours. We must call upon reinforcements from the nether and bring in more demons, just as how Magtheridon have done before during his reign.”

Kargath: “That is no longer possible! All of the dimensional gateways of Ner’zhul had been closed by Illidan when he first invaded here, and the gates were all destroyed after he took over Outland.”

Mephistroth: “Not all the gates, Bladefist. There is a one last gateway that still stands in this land.”

Kargath: “What?! A last dimensional gateway?!”

Mephistroth: “Yes. Lord Kil’jaeden and I have discovered it not long ago, and it is actually located here in Hellfire Peninsula, somewhere towards the east not far from here. Apparently, Magtheridon never found the gate as it is deeply hidden on a mountain corner guarded by a small isolated draenei village. The gate has remained dormant all these years since this world exploded, but the presence of the magic energies of the dark rift that Ner’zhul had channeled remains within it. We need only reactivate the gate, then we can finally use it to summon for reinforcements and bolster our forces.”

Kargath: “Very well. I will lead our forces to find this last gate, and take it from those petty draenei! It has been a while, my brethren and I crave on hunting and slaughtering those draenei once again!”

Mephistroth: “Be warned. You must be able to find, and claim that gate without letting Illidan and his lieutenants in the Black Citadel discover our plans. For now, you and your warriors must play along as the servants of Illidan so that he would not suspect anything out from our plans, Bladefist.”

Kargath: “Understood. Once we found the draenei village guarding the gate, I shall make sure that no single draenei would escape our onslaught! We will find that gate without letting Illidan know!”

Mephistroth: “It is settled then. I will leave you to handle this mission, Bladefist. I have some other things to tend to for now. We will speak again once you have found the last dimensional gateway.”

 

Mephistroth channels another shimmering portal of his own and leaves the area, returning back to the Twisting Nether. On the other hand, Kargath heads back within to his own new stronghold and prepares his forces for their first mission of finding the last standing dimensional gateway. Kargath tells all the other fel orc clan chieftains about everything that he and Mephistroth had talked about, and the temporary secrecy of their renewed dark allegiance to the Burning Legion. With everything now planned, Kargath begins to assemble his troops that he shall be bringing upon the hidden gate. The following evening, somewhere to the eastern area of the wide barren wilderness of the Hellfire Peninsula, Kargath and his warriors prepare themselves for a search and conquest mission. Having assembled a group of fel orc grunts and bloodfiends; Kargath and his warriors move out, and began searching somewhere upon the eastern foothills in Hellfire Peninsula, not far from their stronghold.


	3. The Secret Gate

Kargath: “Come, my warriors! Let us find that gate quickly, and be done with this mission! Do not hesitate to slaughter anyone or anything that may stand against us, especially those paltry draenei!”

 

Kargath and his warriors scoured through various areas of the red desolate plains on the search for the last gateway until they discovered a short path that leads to a somewhat hidden area to the east. Not long after, upon reaching an isolated region in the foothills in the east, Kargath and his warriors finally found the last remaining dimensional gateway of Ner’zhul. The gate remains to be inactive and yet completely intact. Near the gateway is the small draenei village that Mephistroth spoke of. Within the village are some residing draenei watchers and harbingers that safeguard the gate. There are also a few blood elven swordsmen within the village serving as scouts and additional watchmen to the gate in Hellfire Peninsula. Seeing their chance to claim the gateway, Kargath wastes no time and quickly leads his troops to assault the draenei town. The unsuspecting draenei and blood elves have been surprised by the sudden attack of the recently freed demons and fel orcs led by Kargath.

 

Kargath: “Time to spill blood once more! Slay all these foolish mongrels in honor for the Legion!”

Draenei Watcher: “What?! The cursed demons and fel orcs are attacking! Defend yourselves!”

Blood Elf Swordsman: “The prisoners have betrayed us! We must inform Lord Illidan about this!”

Kargath: “None of you wretches will escape alive! We shall slaughter you all and burn this pathetic village to the ground! We shall take that dimensional gateway for ourselves one way or another!”

 

Kargath and his warriors battle against the combined forces of draenei and the blood elven warriors within the small village. After a while later of fierce battling, Kargath and his warriors successfully conquered their enemies. Kargath succeeded in the first phase of his mission to slay all of the town guards without letting a single enemy troop escape. All of the draenei and blood elven troops were slain, with Kargath losing only few numbers of his demon and fel orc warriors. The draenei village had been utterly razed down. Upon successfully claiming the victory, Kargath and his companions finally approaches the nearby last dimensional gateway of Ner’zhul. As of now, Kargath succeeded upon secretly claiming the gate without letting Illidan or any of his high lieutenants discover them.

 

Kargath: “Spilling the blood of these pitiful draenei again is utterly satisfying, and the elves, I have not faced them in a long time, not since before this world exploded. We are surely to fight and slay more soon, but for now, what matters is that the last dimensional gateway have finally been found!”

 

At that moment, a shimmering portal suddenly appears in front of the gateway. Within the mystical portal comes out none other than the dreadlord Mephistroth. Witnessing the success of Kargath in obliterating the draenei village and finding the last gateway, Mephistroth returns from the Twisting Nether just as he had told Kargath before. Closing the shimmering portal behind him, the dreadlord begins to speak the fel orc warchief to inform him about their next move against Illidan on Outland.

 

Mephistroth: “Excellent work, Bladefist. The last dimensional gateway of Ner’zhul is now found.”

Kargath: “Yes, and now, you can reopen the portal to bring more demon warriors here on Outland.”

Mephistroth: “Unfortunately, I cannot do such at this moment. Reactivating the dormant rift of the portal requires a great deal of magic energy. The artifacts that Ner’zhul have collected and used to open his gateways years ago are long gone, but there is more than one way to open rifts to the other dimensions. With a boost of power from a fount of ley energy, we can reopen the rift on this gate.”

Kargath: “And where shall ever we find such powerful source of energy here in this dead world?”

Mephistroth: “This is where our war against Illidan and his forces shall officially begin, Bladefist. Apparently, the naga serpents of Illidan have recently created a fountain shrine within their capital in Zangarmarsh. The pool contains mystical waters that serve as their source of strength and power. If we claim the shrine for ourselves, the powers within the waters could give us all the energies we need to reactivate the gate. But before we could invading Zangarmarsh, we must first crush all the outlying camps and other major bastions of Illidan’s armies on Outland. After which can we march upon Zangarmarsh, and claim the mystical fountain to ourselves. The plans are now set, Bladefist.”

Kargath: “Yes! Finally, the real action begins! This will be a glorious war and a bloody conquest!”

Mephistroth: “There are others sent by Lord Kil’jaeden that will aid us in this war. One of them is now on his way to join us in here. I am sure you would be pleased to see your old colleague again.”

Kargath: “Old colleague? What are you talking about, dreadlord?”


	4. Agents of Hell

All of a sudden, at that moment, another shimmering portal channels out at the scene, not far from where Kargath and Mephistroth are standing. From within the shimmering portal comes out a dark hooded figure, wielding a mystical jeweled truncheon and is mounted on a skeletal horse. Kargath is utterly shocked on seeing the dark mysterious man as he instantly recognizes the hooded creature on the skeletal mount. The hooded man is none other than the legendary and first ever death knight created by Gul’dan, Teron Gorefiend. He who had fought alongside Kargath against the armies of the Alliance Expedition almost twenty years ago under the Horde formed by Ner’zhul on Draenor.

 

Teron: “Greetings to you, Kargath Bladefist. It has been a long time.”

Kargath: “Gorefiend! Teron Gorefiend! So you have survived after all! How was it possible?”

Teron: “After all these years, I have return to wreak havoc and destruction upon all those who wish to taste my powers! Lord Kil’jaeden sent me back to rid of all his enemies and vanquish those who stand against the Legion! Once again, we shall fight alongside upon a glorious war, Kargath. After years I spent in the nether, I shall now test my new powers that were granted by Lord Kil’jaeden.”

Kargath: “All these time, I thought you had already perished when this world exploded, Gorefiend. Now, it is time to unleash our old strength back! It is time that we divide and conquer once again!”

Teron: “By the commands of Lord Kil’jaeden, this Illidan, and his minions shall be put to an end!”

Mephistroth: “We will be conducting the final preparations needed. Bladefist, ready all our forces! At twilight, two days from now, we shall unleash our full massive assault against Illidan’s armies.”

Kargath: “What about Illidan? Will he not suspect anything? What if he and his lieutenants come?”

Mephistroth: “They won’t. Illidan is taking his time on recovering from his grievous injuries in his last battle against the Scourge, and his armies are regathering their strength. We have the advantage upon our side even before this war begins. Illidan and his forces have no idea of what is coming.”

Kargath: “Very well then! Our warriors shall be more than prepared for our onslaught! Meanwhile, I shall be having my peons fortify the defenses of the stronghold for the protection of this gateway.”

 

At that moment, Mephistroth channels another shimmering portal to the Twisting Nether with both him and Teron Gorefiend going through it, and then closing in behind them. Kargath returns to his own encampment and begins his operations of further strengthening its defenses, ensuring the pass leading to the dimensional gateway would be blocked off, and be protected by his own stronghold. Kargath assembles the army of the demons and fel orcs, and prepares them for the soon upcoming open war against Illidan and his forces on Outland. With the plans now in motion, Kargath and his warriors only await for the return of Mephistroth and Teron Gorefiend for them to spark the battle.

Two days later, at the early dawn on the barren plains of Hellfire Peninsula, the whole encampment of the demons and fel orcs is now thoroughly expanded, and fortified with tough defenses. Multiple small outposts have also been built around various areas on Hellfire Peninsula. Securing the safety of the dimensional gateway in the eastern foothills, the entire barren plains of the Hellfire Peninsula is now the capital of the demons and fel orcs on Outland. At this time, a shimmering portal appears outside the main demonic stronghold. Coming out from the portal is Mephistroth, and with him is yet another powerful demon; a doomlord known as Kazzak, the Lord of the Doom Guard demons.

 

Mephistroth: “Hello again, Bladefist. Today, we unleash chaos against Illidan and his minions! I’d assume that everything has been prepared for the attack. Gorefiend has still some things to tend to. However, joining us here in this war is the almighty Kazzak, the supreme lord of the doom guards.”

Kazzak: “Lord Kil’jaeden sent me to crush the mongrel Illidan and all his pathetic servitors, and I shall gladly do so! I am going to start off with those weakling blood elves just beyond the borders!”

Mephistroth: “Very well then, Kazzak. You handle those elven outposts beyond the borders of this region, while Bladefist and I will assault the naga camps on the outskirts of the Black Citadel.”

Kargath: “So be it. The plans are set. Let us get into it! Now is the time for wrath and conquest!”


	5. Spark of the War

Mephistroth channels a shimmering portal that leads to somewhere upon the outskirts of the Black Citadel. Mephistroth and Kargath lead a large force of demons and fel orcs to enter the shimmering portal, and then, closing in it behind them. Meanwhile, the doomlord Kazzak assembles a force of his own demon and fel orc troops to command, and leads them towards the northern borders of the Hellfire Peninsula. Upon reaching the bordering region, Lord Kazzak and his warriors construct a new encampment on a vacant site of a nearby goldmine. With the establishment of their new camp, Kazzak marshals his army of demon and fel orc warriors, which consist of bloodfiends, hellhounds, fel orc grunts and raiders. Two blood elven outposts stand within the region, and are serving as the most distant sentry points of Illidan on the borders. Upon marshaling a full army, Kazzak leads his forces to move against the enemy bases. Upon finding the first elven outpost, Kazzak quickly leads his army in an aggressive attack against the enemy camp. The elven warriors, consisting of archers, swordsmen, and spellbreakers, have been surprised by the sudden assault of Kazzak and his forces.

 

Blood Elf Spellbreaker: “What the?! Brace yourselves, men! The cursed demons and fel orcs are attacking! Defend the camp, and warned the others of their treachery! Slay them all for the prince!”

 

Lord Kazzak and his army clash against the blood elven defenders on a viciously heavy war battle. Despite the blood elves showing a good fight and having some good defensive fortifications within their camp, the forces of the Burning Legion have the strength and numbers advantage in the battle. Lord Kazzak is also using all his great skills and powers on leading his army against the blood elf soldiers. The heavy war battle would last up for nearly an entire day, with the demons and fel orcs dominating the blood elves. After an intense battle, Kazzak and his warriors eventually succeed in defeating the blood elven forces and destroying their encampment, whilst losing only few warriors. The first of the two blood elven outposts near the borders of the Hellfire Peninsula is now in ruins.

Shortly after razing the first blood elven outpost, Kazzak and his forces move out to find the second blood elven outpost somewhere in the region. Moving across the other areas, Kazzak and his troops eventually found the second and last blood elven camp. Like the first base, the second enemy camp has good fortified defenses, and is protected by a force of blood elven troops. However, within the camp stands a night elven demon hunter. The name of the night elf demon hunter is Netharel. Like Illidan himself; Netharel is a night elven demon hunter. Netharel is among the four night elf demon hunters that were somehow brought on Outland from Azeroth by Illidan himself, after he destroyed Magtheridon; with the others being; Altruis, Theras, and a female demon hunter, Alandien. Serving as the best scouts and elite defenders of Illidan on Outland, the four night elven demon hunters are amongst the mightiest warriors in the armies of Illidan. Now standing amongst the blood elf troops, Netharel is ready to lead his fellow elves to a vicious war battle in the defense of their encampment.

 

Netharel: “So you pitiful mongrels decided to betray Lord Illidan after he grant your freedom, and gave you the chance to serve him?! You shall pay for this treachery with your own wretched lives!”

Kazzak: “Foolish night elf! We are no servants of a weakling failure! We are the dark warriors of the Burning Legion! Lord Kil’jaeden himself sent me to obliterate all of you, and it shall be done!”

Netharel: “I would like to see you all try, and fail! I shall vanquish you in the honor of the master!”

 

Wasting no time, Lord Kazzak quickly leads his army to aggressively assault the enemy base. The blood elven defenders led by the night elven demon hunter Netharel battle against the forces of the Legion in defense of their base. An intense war battle occurs as the two opposing forces clash with one another. Netharel and the blood elf troops are showing a tougher defense within their base than the previous blood elven outpost. However, the forces of the Legion are very determined to destroy all of their elven foes. After some time of intense battling, the demons and fel orcs eventually gain the upper hand, as they overwhelm the elven forces. Despite the great demon hunting strength and skills of Netharel; the night elf demon hunter was overpowered by the almighty doomlord Kazzak.

Netharel was eventually slain by Kazzak in the war battle, and all of the other blood elven warriors have fallen on the battlefield. Netharel, one of the four night elf demon hunter lieutenants of Illidan, is now dead. The demons and fel orcs proceed in finishing the battle, and raze every single Alliance elven structure to the ground. In the end, the forces of the Legion successfully claim the victory in defeating the blood elf forces led by Netharel and destroying their encampment, whilst losing only moderate numbers of warriors. Standing triumphant, Lord Kazzak succeeded on leading his forces upon wiping out the two blood elf outposts beyond the northern borders of the Hellfire Peninsula.

 

Kazzak: “The wretched elves have been destroyed! Victory is mine! This is only the beginning!”


	6. Ruined Gates of the Abyss

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the Black Citadel at the very same time that Kazzak and his warriors had arrived on the northern borders of Hellfire Peninsula, Mephistroth and Kargath landed upon a ruined site that used to be fel orc camp within the region. Having been teleported there through the shimmering portal, Mephistroth and Kargath find themselves on a site with no available source of resources around for them to establish their own base. Looking for the chance for them to construct their own encampment, Mephistroth and Kargath begins to move out in a search for a suitable site.

 

Kargath: “This site used to be one of our holdouts until Illidan and his army destroyed it just when they were about to destroy the draenei village to the west. This site is now devoid of any resources.”

Mephistroth: “No matter. With our warriors here, we have enough force to conquer one of the naga bases due east for us to claim their resources and build our new settlement over the remains of it.”

 

Three major naga bastions stand around the region, and of which were mostly former fel orc camps that were part of Magtheridon’s forces. All of the naga bases are greatly fortified, and are protected by naga warriors that consist of mur’gul reavers, naga myrmidons, snap dragons and dragon turtles. Mephistroth, Kargath and their large group of demon and fel orc warriors move against one of the naga encampments to the east of the region. The eastern naga base used to be the site of the fel orc base of the now deceased Fel Orc Blademaster Gorgosh. Upon reaching the naga base, Mephistroth and Kargath waste no time, and quickly lead their warriors in a fierce attack against the naga forces.

 

Mephistroth: “Come, Bladefist! Time for our first move! Let us make an example of these snakes!”

Kargath: “Death to Illidan and all of his servants! Chop! Chop them all down to pieces!”

Myrmidon: “We have been betrayed! The demon and fel orc prisoners are attacking! Quickly now, defend the base and slaughter them all! We must warned the other camps about their treachery!”

 

The demon and fel orc warriors led by Mephistroth and Kargath clash against the naga forces upon a vicious heavy war battle. The naga warriors are showing a good fight and their camp is built with good defenses. However, with the combined strength and powers of both Mephistroth and Kargath leading their warriors, the forces of the Legion have the upper hand in the fierce battle. The demons and fel orcs eventually defeat the naga forces and conquer their base. The forces of the Legion take the victory, whilst losing only a few warriors during the battle. Using the goldmine, Kargath sends his peons to construct their own new base over the naga ruins for them to marshal additional troops.

Upon the completion of the new base, Mephistroth and Kargath muster their own troops until they finally assembled a fully sized army of warriors, which consist of bloodfiends, hellhounds, fel orc grunts and raiders. Wasting no time for any dull moments, Mephistroth and Kargath lead their new assembled army to move out against the two remaining naga bases around the region. Heading for the western route, the forces of the Legion eventually reached the second naga camp. Located near one of the ruined dimensional gateways, the western naga base on the outskirts of the Black Citadel is the first camp that Illidan and his armies built when they have sought and sealed up the gateways. Mephistroth and Kargath lead their forces to unleash a full force attack upon the second naga camp.

 

Kargath: “Come, my brethren! Let show these serpents what the warriors of Legion are made of!”

Myrmidon: “The forces of Kargath Bladefist are here! Slay these foul traitorous brutes quickly!”

 

Like the previous camp, the second naga base is built with good fortifications, and is defended by the various naga warriors. The forces of the Legion fiercely clash against the naga defenders of the second base, and have defeated them after a time of heavy battling. The western naga camp is then utterly burnt down to ruins by the demons and fel orcs. Mephistroth and Kargath have successfully conquered another one of the naga encampments on the outskirts of the Black Citadel, whilst losing only several numbers of warriors. Upon claiming the victory over the second naga camp, the forces of the Legion head for the last naga base on the outskirts of the Black Citadel. Located to the north, the last naga camp used to be the site of the base of the now deceased Fel Orc Blademaster Mizgill.

 

Kargath: “This has been very satisfying! These serpents of Illidan proved to be quite worthy foes! But it is time that we shatter all of the naga encampments over this region, and claim our victory!”

Mephistroth: “Don’t be so hasty, Bladefist. It won’t be long now before Illidan and his majordomos discover everything that is going on, and make their way from the thick walls of the Black Citadel.”

Kargath: “I am eager to meet Illidan once again, and let him know of his own inevitable downfall!”

 

Eventually reaching the last camp base located on the north of the region, Mephistroth and Kargath lead their army in a fierce battle against the last of the naga defenders within the region. Built with great defensive fortifications, the naga warriors within the third camp make a last stand against the demons and fel orcs. The forces of the Legion battle the naga defenders for a while, and eventually are able defeat them. The demons and fel orcs then decimated the whole naga camp down to ruins. Successfully conquering the last naga base within the region, Mephistroth and Kargath have finally claimed the overall victory, whilst losing only moderate numbers of warriors during the war battle.

 

Kargath: “We have finally done it, dreadlord! Victory is ours! The snakes have all been destroyed! We have conquered this region from Illidan’s forces! This marks our domination in these lands!”

Mephistroth: “I sense that Kazzak has also succeeded on his mission against the elves. Within just a matter of days, it seems we have already made an impact. This bodes well to our plans, Bladefist.”

Kargath: “Indeed, and I cannot wait to rid Outland of Illidan and all his paltry minions for good!”

Mephistroth: “We still have a lot of things to achieve before we could call for our complete victory on Outland. Despite our early success, we still cannot hope to defeat Illidan and his standing armies as of yet. Seeing all the dimensional gateways around this place now completely sealed and ruined, Illidan did a great job in securing his reign and overthrowing the Legion’s grasp over Outland. We have to play along with things smoothly to utilize the efficiency of our attacks against our enemies. Illidan shall surely come and try to stop us and many of our forces will fall, but so long as we move accordingly to our plans, nothing that our enemies can do would stop us from reclaiming Outland.”

Kargath: “By all means, lead on for our next task. My warriors and I are more than ready to fight!”

Mephistroth: “I must meet up with Kazzak first, for there is an important matter that we must speak off. Then, we shall move on for our next crucial mission. This war is about to take on a new level.”

Kargath: “Very well then. I will stay behind for a time to secure the place. Our warriors have been very pleased by our success with the naga that they crave for more battle. Perhaps I should let them pay visit to our old draenei friends in the west of this region? Illidan and his lieutenants are sure to come at us from the Black Citadel soon. I would relish this chance to meet him again at this time!”


	7. The Fires Spread

Mephistroth uses his magical powers to teleport himself away and meet-up with Lord Kazzak, who just also led his own warriors in defeating the blood elven forces upon the border region of Hellfire Peninsula. On the other hand, Kargath stays behind on the outskirts of the Black Citadel, and sends a force of demons and fel orcs to destroy the old draenei town located on the southwestern area of the region, where Akama used to battle their armies upon helping Illidan in closing the dimensional gateways around the region. With Mephistroth now gone to meet with Kazzak, Kargath awaits for the soon expected coming of Illidan from the Black Citadel to directly confront him face-to-face. Later in the evening at that day, Kargath receives a report that Illidan and his naga witch lieutenant, Lady Vashj, have finally arrived, and have retaken the site of the third naga base. Seeing the chance to finally confront Illidan once again, Kargath assembles a group of demon warriors, consisting of bloodfiends and hellhounds, and bring them along with him towards the new camp of Illidan. Upon arriving at the newly reestablished naga base, Kargath directly speaks with Illidan and Lady Vashj.

 

Kargath: “Hello again, elf demon!”

Illidan: “Kargath! So you decided to show up after all, traitor! Tell me, are you really that eager to face your deaths? You and these paltry demons should have just told me to finish you all up inside your prisons, instead of giving all your wretched lives a new chance for new glory by serving me.”

Kargath: “Glory?! You are not fooling anyone anymore, Illidan! You still think, we do not know about your true intentions?! There has now been a change of plans! You are not going anywhere!”

Vashj: “Foul traitorous mongrels! You shall all pay for what you have done against my warriors!”

Kargath: “Fools! Did you really think you could use us, and have us served as your decoys to the undead?! You nearly fooled us with your schemes of false promises, Illidan, but never again! We shall now crush you instead, and retake our rightful place on Outland! These lands belong to us by right! This dead planet is our world, and we shall reclaim it in the honor of the Burning Legion!”

Illidan: “It would seem that you foul savages, are less of a simpleton and ignorant than I thought. No matter, I shall be finishing what I started here on Outland and destroy you all by myself now! Your demon masters fell by my hands here before, and you shall be soon joining them in death!”

Kargath: “You’re just an arrogant fool, Illidan! Your hollow victory over Magtheridon is nothing compare to the true power of the Legion! Lord Kil’jaeden has lost his patience for your failures, your weakness! You have no use to him! Now, it is time for you to taste the wrath of the Legion! Our armies are now destroying your forces beyond this region alone, and soon, we will be taking the Black Citadel back! We shall destroy you, and rule over Outland once again! War is upon you, Illidan! You all may as well try to fight back, but you will only be delaying your inevitable doom!”

 

Kargath sends the group of demons with him to make an aggressive attack towards the newly built naga base whilst he makes his quick leave away from the base, leaving behind the demons to cover his escape. Satisfied of finally making a direct confrontation with Illidan, Kargath moves away out of sight to catch up with Mephistroth and Kazzak. A few hours later, Kargath finally reunites with both Mephistroth and Kazzak who just finished up discussing an important matter regarding about their next plans against Illidan and his armies that had been instructed for them to do by Kil’jaeden.

 

Mephistroth: “Ah, Warchief Bladefist. It’s good that you had finally arrived. I must admit, we have been pleased by your confrontation with Illidan. Now he knows of what his future holds for him.”

Kargath: “Illidan and his forces are now moving against us. They have begun their counterattacks.”

Mephistroth: “As expected, they will. But now, it is time for us to continue for our next move. We have finally concluded the plans. Illidan will not know of anything that is soon to come upon him.”

Kargath: “What will be our next mission?”

Mephistroth: “You and I will be returning to your former prison dungeons. I just discover of a very important artifact that the draenei possess inside that fortress, the magical Shadowkeys to the inner chamber of the Black Citadel. We will be needing those keys when the time comes that we invade the Black Citadel. We must take it from the draenei and secure our full access to the Black Citadel. I shall be assembling the best of our demon warriors that we will bring with us upon this mission.”

Kargath: “Sounds like a plan. I will surely enjoy visiting, and dealing with my old draenei jailors!”

Mephistroth: “Meanwhile, Kazzak here will begin his task of summoning the great Lord Azgoth!”

Kazzak: “With the blood and powers of the night elf demon hunter I have slain, I now possess the sufficient energies to perform the powerful incantations, and summon Azgoth from the nether!”

Kargath: “Tell me. Who is this Azgoth that you both speak off?”

Mephistroth: “Like Mannoroth and Magtheridon, Azgoth is a pit lord, Bladefist. Like Magtheridon before, Azgoth seeks to rule over Outland. Lord Kil’jaeden wishes us to bring him here so that he can help us against Illidan. Things will just about to become easier for us upon this war, Bladefist.”

Kargath: “Long ago, Mannoroth gave us true power through his own blood, and Magtheridon had also done the same thing when he rallied us after this world exploded. My warriors and I would be honored to meet this new pit lord that will aid us against Illidan and his minions. When we succeed in reclaiming Outland, we will gladly honor him as the new ruler just as we had for Magtheridon.”

 

All of a sudden at that moment, a shimmering portal appears at the scene and coming out from the portal is none other than Teron Gorefiend. Returning from nether after completing his preparations, Teron now joins along with Kargath, Mephistroth, and Kazzak in their war against Illidan and his forces in Outland. Having grown more powerful than before, the legendary death knight of the old Horde is very eager to unleash his dark terrible powers against the enemies of the Burning Legion.

 

Teron: “Greetings, my comrades. How goes the war against Illidan and his servants?”

Kargath: “So you return at last, Gorefiend. I thought we would be finishing this war without you.”

Teron: “I could not let you have all the fun to yourselves. I too will have my own part of unleashing chaos and death upon the enemies. While all of you had already formed your plans, I shall have a task of my own. I suggest that we attack on two fronts. While you assault the prison fortress, I will lead my own forces to conquer the serpent outposts outside of Zangarmarsh. In that way, we would corner up the serpent forces within the swamplands and cut down a great number of their warriors.”

Mephistroth: “Very well, a wise plan, Gorefiend. Once we take the Shadowkeys from the dungeon fortress, we shall march on Zangarmarsh and conquer it. By then, it will be easier for us to do so.”

 

Mephistroth and Kargath muster their own warriors as they will soon head for the dungeon fortress over the Shadowmoon ruins, where the demons and fel orcs used to be imprisoned. Kazzak, on the other hand, returns to their stronghold on the Hellfire Peninsula, where he prepares to summon the demon pit lord Azgoth. Kazzak also assigned the Bleeding Hollow fel orc warlord called as Morkh to watch over the northern borders of Hellfire Peninsula. Teron Gorefiend assembles a force of his own demon and fel orc warriors, and made their way towards the outskirts of Zangarmarsh, to the northwest of Hellfire Peninsula. Arriving upon the outskirts of Zangarmarsh, Teron and his lackeys construct a new base upon a vacant site of a nearby goldmine. Two naga outposts stand within the outside region of Zangarmarsh, and are guarding the pass that leads to the swamps. Within his new camp, Teron assembles a full army of demon and fel orc troops that he shall be leading against the naga forces around the area. Consisting of fel orc grunts, raiders, bloodfiends, hellhounds, and the eredar diabolists, the death knight leads his own army to move against the two naga encampments.


	8. Death from the Old Dead

Teron: “I heard that these serpents of Illidan are quite strong, and loathsome beings. Battling these creatures may prove to be fun, perhaps even more amusing than the draenei, or the Alliance dogs.”

 

Upon finding the first naga outpost, Teron wastes no time as he leads his forces to attack the enemy camp. The outpost is being protected by the naga warriors, which consist of mur’gul reavers, snap dragons, dragon turtles, naga myrmidons and sirens. The naga base is also built with great fortified defenses. The naga warriors fight back against the forces of the Legion in the defense of their base.

 

Teron: “Long has it been since I’ve done this! Time to put my old spells into good use once more!”

Myrmidon: “So the reports are all true! We have been betrayed by the wretched demon and fel orc prisoners! Defend the camp at all costs! We must never let any of our enemies enter Zangarmarsh!”

 

Teron uses all his old powerful necromantic spells in battling the naga forces. Despite having good defenses and showing a good fight, the naga warriors are overwhelmed by the forces of the demons and fel orcs led by the veteran death knight. The forces of the Legion eventually defeated the naga defenders and razed their base down to ruins, while losing only several warriors in the battle. Upon destroying the first naga outpost, Teron and his forces proceed in finding the last base in the region.

Teron and his warriors eventually found the second naga outpost, and it is larger and more fortified than the first naga outpost. The second outpost protects the pass that leads directly to Zangarmarsh where the capital of the naga stands. The naga encampment is being heavily defended by a number of naga warriors. Wasting no time for pauses, Teron leads his army to aggressively attack the naga outpost. The naga warriors fight back against the demons and fel orcs in defense of their own base. Once more, Teron unleashes his dark powerful spells against the enemy forces upon the war battle. The naga warriors are intensely fighting back and their camp is built with tough defenses, however, the forces of the Legion have the numbers advantage and the dreadful necromantic spells of Teron are doing serious damages against the naga forces. After a time of intense battling, the demons and fel orcs eventually overwhelm and defeat the naga forces. Teron and his warriors finish their battle upon destroying the entire naga outpost. In the end, the forces of the Legion claim the victory upon razing the naga bases on the outskirts of Zangarmarsh, whilst losing moderate amounts of warriors.

 

Teron: “We secured this region! We shall be invading the serpent’s capital on Zangarmarsh soon!”

 

A few moments later, as Teron Gorefiend stands victorious on a small hill, a storm of fire and fury envelops around him. Within the hellish flame and smoke sounded a sinister demonic voice, which began to speak with the death knight. The voice is none other than Kil’jaeden who now makes his presence to Teron. Kil’jaeden has been watching over the progress of his agents on the war against Illidan and his forces ever since the beginning. Pleased by the present successes of the demons and fel orcs on Outland, Kil’jaeden meets up with Teron for them to discuss about an important matter.


	9. Ancient Relic of Destruction

Teron: “Lord Kil’jaeden. What an unexpected surprise. Are you here to check upon my progress?”

Kil’jaeden: “Yes, and I am quite impressed by the improvement of your powers, Gorefiend. But I need you to do something important. Come here at once, I have a special task to assign for you.”

Teron: “Of course. I’d be delighted, master.”

 

The hellish essence of Kil’jaeden formed by flames and smoke around have vanished. Having been summoned by the demonlord back to the Twisting Nether, Teron returns to his primary camp upon the region, and assigns a high-ranking Dragonmaw fel orc warrior and overlord called as Mor’ghor to watch over the recently conquered region outside of Zangarmarsh. After making the preparation and giving the final instructions to Mor’ghor, Teron creates his own shimmering portal back to the Twisting Nether. Upon making his way to the hellish realm of Kil’jaeden somewhere on the unholy nether, the death knight quickly went to see his master who called for him in their last conversation.

 

Teron: “You summoned me, and I came, master. What is it do you wish to see me for?”

Kil’jaeden: “Gorefiend, I have something to present you. An ancient weapon that shall grant you all the power you will need to wreak havoc and death upon those who stand against you. Behold!”

 

Right in front of the death knight, Kil’jaeden presents a simple-looking black staff that has a jewel crystal embedded at the end of the rod. The staff, despite simple in its appearance, emanates a great dark power. Teron had instantly been surprised upon seeing the staff as he knows exactly about it. The staff that Kil’jaeden is presenting for Teron is none other than the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras, which Ner’zhul had used to open his dimensional gateways, along with the Eye of Dalaran and the Book of Medivh. Teron is surprised to see the ancient scepter once again after nearly twenty years.

 

Teron: “This? The scepter of the great lord Sargeras that we claimed from his ancient sunken tomb many years ago! Along with the other artifacts that we took from the Alliance, this scepter is what made Draenor to the shattered barren wastelands it is today after Ner’zhul opened his gateways.”

Kil’jaeden: “Yes, and now, I grant this staff to you as a weapon you will wield against our enemies. Much the scepter’s powers had been consumed when Ner’zhul used it to open his gates, and it can no longer open rifts to other worlds. Still, the remaining energies within it are yet powerful enough to bring chaos and destruction. With it, you will have powers that you never known before, Teron.”

Teron: “It was nearly twenty years ago when we took this relic from the great tomb of Sargeras in Azeroth. We blindly handed it to Ner’zhul for his false promises resulting to the destruction of our own world. Now, you grant this to me, master, and I shall gladly accept it as my very own weapon. Yes, whatever power is left within this staff now belongs to me, and I shall be using it on this war. With this great scepter, perhaps I should take this chance to even challenge the one called as Illidan Stormrage, and see what he truly is capable of against the ancient powers of the great demon titan!”

Kil’jaeden: “Yes. Use the remaining powers of this scepter to destroy Illidan and his lackeys.”

 

With the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras granted to him, Teron Gorefiend takes the scepter, and claims it as his own new weapon in a replacement to his old jewel truncheon. Wielding the great staff that destroyed Draenor, the death knight felt more powerful than he ever was, even on his previous life as an orc warlock. Despite the fact that much of the original powers of the staff had already waned, including its ability to open rifts to other dimensions, the staff is still considered as a powerful relic of the Burning Legion. Teron Gorefiend now plans to make his return to Outland, and use the staff upon unleashing its remaining dreadful powers through his spells to destroy Illidan and his forces.


	10. Return to the Prison

At the very same time that Teron Gorefiend and his warriors finished conquering the outside region of Zangarmarsh, Mephistroth and Kargath have finally arrived at the gates of the dungeon fortress. Leading an elite group of demonic warriors, the forces of the Legion fiercely storm the gates down, and made their way inside. Aware of the unseen dangers around the shadowed dungeons, the forces of the Legion ready themselves for an ambush. Kargath instantly becomes enraged on seeing once more the dungeon cells where he and his brethren used to be imprisoned by Illidan and his forces. 

 

Kargath: “Damned these cursed dungeons! I will never forget of how Illidan locked us within these cages, and made us prisoners in our own lands! Damn! I’ll make sure that I would get my revenge!”

Mephistroth: “Let us find that Shadowkeys in this dungeon quickly. It is crucial that we claim it.”

 

Knowing that the draenei wardens lurk around every corner within the dungeons, Mephistroth and Kargath made it sure to assemble the best demon warriors they have, which consist of bloodfiends, hellhounds, eredar diabolists and voidwalkers. The forces of the Legion search every corner within the prison dungeons, fighting against various groups of draenei warriors, consisting of vindicators, stalkers, harbingers, and seers, which they encounter on different areas of the dungeon on both the former cell divisions for the demons and the fel orcs. Fighting every group of draenei warriors they encounter, Mephistroth and Kargath lead their warriors towards the innermost area of the dungeon.

 

Kargath: “These draenei mongrels are pathetic! I’ll make sure they pay dearly for locking us here!”

 

Eventually reaching the deepest area of the dungeon, the forces of the Legion come across the last group of draenei that stands at the gate outside of the innermost chamber. Amongst the last group of the draenei warriors is none other than the Elder Sage Akama himself. The warriors of Akama are composed of vindicators and seers. Upon finally meeting one another, the two opposing groups ready themselves for a battle. Mephistroth and Kargath set forth, and begin to speak with Akama.

 

Akama: “Bladefist! So you return in these halls again, and I see you had brought a new friend here with you! Tell me something, you savage beasts! Did you missed being imprisoned in your cages?”

Kargath: “Akama! I will chop your tongue out, draenei! I will make sure that we get our vengeance upon all of you for locking us in here! You will suffer dearly before I give you your painful death!”

Mephistroth: “We came here for the Shadowkeys, Akama. You would do well to surrender it now.”

Akama: “And who are you supposed to be, dreadlord? Another pathetic demon of the Legion?”

Mephistroth: “Be careful who you speak with, draenei! I could easily kill you and your lackeys if I want to right away! I am Mephistroth! I am one among the others sent by Lord Kil’jaeden in here to destroy all of you, and reclaim Outland for the Legion! You and you master, Illidan, are soon to fall, Akama. You may as well give us the Shadowkeys to the Black Citadel! Don’t waste our time!”

Akama: “You will have to defeat us for it, demon! I would like to see you all try and take it then!”

Kargath: “As ever, you draenei are a bunch of stubborn bastards! We should have finished you all down to your extinction long ago! No matter, we will take those damned keys one way or another!”

 

Right then, the forces of the Legion clash against Akama and his draenei warriors on a fierce battle. Akama and his group are showing up a great fight as they pour out all their best upon their abilities. However, the combined strength and power of Mephistroth and Kargath give them the upper hand. The group of draenei are able to take down many of the demon warriors in the battle, but the forces of the Legion eventually claim the victory. All of the draenei warriors have been killed, except for Akama himself. Though still alive, the draenei Elder Sage is now lying battered and injured on the floor as Mephistroth and Kargath approaches him, and begin to ask for the Shadowkeys once more.

 

Mephistroth: “It is over, old draenei. You are defeated. Hand me the Shadowkeys now, or die!”

Akama: “Foolish demon! If you want the keys, then go get it behind this gate! That is, if you can!”

Kargath: “I had enough of this! I shall rip your guts apart if it means to find that keys, Akama!”

Mephistroth: “Hold, Bladefist! Apparently, he is telling the truth. He doesn’t have the Shadowkeys with him. I sense a strange dark power in this chamber. One I feel who has the keys that we seek.”

Akama: “I gave him the keys right before all of you came! Let us see if you can defeat him for it!”

Kargath: “Alright, let us barge inside and kill whoever is in there, then claim those damned keys!”

Mephistroth: “No. I must ask you to leave this one to me alone, Bladefist. I would suggest that you stay out here and… take care of our old draenei friend. I sense a great power from this being within this gate, a power derived from the fire and shadow of the Legion. I am surely up to challenge it!”

Kargath: “Very well, dreadlord. Do as you may please, and win those keys. As for me, as much as I love to tear the heart out of this old mongrel, perhaps I shall let him have a taste of the dark bitter imprisonment in these cages as he did to me and my brethren! Yes, that will only be fitting indeed!”

 

Mephistroth enters the gates of the innermost chamber of the dungeons. Once inside, the dreadlord discovers the being with great dark powers that he had been sensing. Within the chamber stands a night elven demon hunter. The name of the night elf demon hunter is Theras, and he is another one of the four elite lieutenant warriors of Illidan. Upon confronting each other, Mephistroth discovers that Theras has indeed the Shadowkeys for the throne chamber of the Black Citadel. The dreadlord then begins to speak with the demon hunter as they ready themselves for a fight against each other.

 

Theras: “I am Theras, a proud warrior of Lord Illidan! I know why you have come dreadlord! You shall never take the Shadowkeys, demon! You will have to defeat me first if you want to claim it!”

Mephistroth: “You no longer need to tell me what I must do, night elf! I shall gladly claim the keys by killing you! Let us see if you could match your strength and powers against me, demon hunter!”

Theras: “My master destroyed the greatest of your kind, your very own brother! Now, I shall claim the glory of defeating you myself! Then, I shall also put an end to the rest of your lapdogs outside!”

 

Theras and Mephistroth begins to clash against one another upon a vicious one-on-one battle, with the demon hunter striking with his warblades, and the dreadlord assaulting by his deadly claws. In terms of physical combat, both of them prove to be strong and deadly fighters. Right then, the two began to focus their magical energies, and cast their harmful spells against one another in a vicious contest of powers. Mephistroth casts a powerful spell of Carrion Swarm on Theras, blasting off a harmful shadowy wave of magical swarms of bats and insects. In retaliation, Theras sends back a bolt of Mana Burn spell on Mephistroth. The demon hunter also engulfs himself in flames with his Immolation spell. The two of them would continue fiercely fighting against one another for a time.

Like Illidan and all of other demon hunters, Theras has the ability of Metamorphosis, transforming themselves into powerful demons. Theras uses his Metamorphosis spell in their one-on-one battle. Impressed by the powers of the night elven demon hunter, Mephistroth uses his own most powerful spell as he magically summons one infernal demon from the nether. Falling out from the skies and breaking through as an ethereal fiery rock, the infernal rises from the ground as a strong minion to be commanded by the dreadlord. Theras, in his demon form, is now fighting both Mephistroth and the summoned infernal. Despite putting up a good fight, Theras is not as powerful as Illidan himself and is overwhelmed by Mephistroth and his infernal minion. The dreadlord eventually defeats and kills the demon hunter. Standing victorious, Mephistroth takes the Shadowkeys from the corpse of Theras. Using a dark fire spell, the dreadlord burns out the remains of the demon hunter into ashes.

 

Mephistroth: “Finally, the Shadowkeys is ours! Once we invade in the Black Citadel, we will have the easy access to the throne chamber. We are now one step closer to our victory here on Outland.”


	11. Powers of Death and Flame

Meanwhile, at the northern borders of Hellfire Peninsula, Illidan and Lady Vashj have just finished destroying the bases of the demons and fel orcs. First conquered by the Lord Kazzak and his forces from the blood elves, the doomlord assigned Warlord Morkh of the Bleeding Hollow Clan to watch over the region. However, Illidan and his naga recently attacked the area, and slain Morkh and his warriors. Teron Gorefiend, who just received the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras from Kil’jaeden, has returned from the nether, and is now in their stronghold in the Hellfire Peninsula. Seeing the chance to finally use his powerful weapon and challenge Illidan in a fight, Teron assembles a group of his demons to command, which consist of bloodfiends, hellhounds, eredar diabolists, and voidwalkers.

The death knight channels a shimmering portal leading to the northern border of Hellfire Peninsula where Illidan and Lady Vashj are standing from their fresh victory. Teron leads his demon warriors to cross through the shimmering portal. The other end of portal appears right in front of Illidan and Lady Vashj. Coming out first from the portal are the demons, and of which, the death knight comes out last and closes the shimmering portal behind him. Upon finally meeting Illidan Stormrage and his lieutenant Lady Vashj for the first time; Teron begins to speak, and introduces himself to them.

 

Teron: “Greetings to you all.”

Illidan: “You! I know who you are! You are Teron! The death knight of old, Teron Gorefiend!”

Teron: “I see my legendary reputation proceeds me. Yes; it is I, the mighty and powerful, Teron Gorefiend. The very first of all the death knights in existence. Glad to make an acquaintance… I suppose you are the one they call as Illidan Stormrage, the new ruler of Outland. Are you not?”

Illidan: “Yes! The one who defeated Magtheridon, and is now, the lord and master of Outland.”

Teron: “I know many things about you, especially of what I heard from my master. It appears that he may have overestimated you. By the looks of you now; you don’t seem to be that threatening.”

Illidan: “Watch your foul rotting tongue, death knight! I actually know more about you than what you heard of me from Kargath! And you do not impress me with your petty little reputation with the Horde many years ago. Like Magtheridon and the Horde of Draenor; you are just an old relic. A restless ghost from a bygone era. The future is mine now, and I reign supreme over this land!”

Teron: “Do not be so overconfident just because of your hollow victory over Magtheridon. Your meaningless reign over Outland will soon end, for we shall soon retake our rightful lands! In the name of my all-powerful master, Lord Kil’jaeden, you will all soon burn by the flames of death.”

Illidan: “I shall put an end to your foul reek of death, Gorefiend! You’ll regret approaching me!”

 

Teron instantly commands his demonic minions to attack Illidan and his naga army. A fierce war battle occurs between the two opposing forces. While the Lady Vashj and the naga would focus on wiping out the demons; Illidan intends to slay Gorefiend himself. Despite being outnumbered by the naga led by Illidan and Lady Vashj; Teron Gorefiend has his full confidence on the battle. Right then; the death knight begins to use his old powerful deadly spells against the naga forces. Teron bolsters his own troops by raising the corpses of the fallen demons and naga warriors upon the battlefield into a bunch of skeleton warriors. Commanding the undead skeletons in battle; the death knights casts a powerful spell of Death and Decay causing some aphotic, swirling clouds to rot and decompose anything within a large area. The devastating spell of Gorefiend harms a vast number of demons and naga warriors alike. Seeing such chaos and death in the fierce battlefield; Illidan rallies his standing naga troops to push on defeating Gorefiend and his remaining demons.

After channeling the spell of Death and Decay; Teron Gorefiend casts his most powerful spell of Whirlwind on the battlefield. The dangerous focusing of the winds of the underworld causes any being within to be cast about with great force and violence. The deadly uncontrollable wind spell quickly kills the lot of the standing demon and naga warriors, leaving only few fighting warriors alive in the battlefield. Seeing the effects of his powerful spells; Teron Gorefiend felt satisfaction upon unleashing chaos and havoc upon his enemies. The death knight channels what is left of his energy derived from his necromantic powers, and casts a spell of Death Coil upon the few standing naga warriors, killing it all in the process. The energies of the Death Coil by Teron instantly drains the life-force of anyone casted by it, and quickly replenishes the strength of the death knight itself.

 

Teron: “This scepter truly is amazing! My spells are more powerful than before! It seems like only yesterday when we claim this from the tomb. I was fool of ever giving this to Ner’zhul back then.”

Illidan: “This battle is not yet over, Gorefiend! Soon, I will put an end to your wretched existence!”

 

All of a sudden, on a rather unfortunate timing for Teron, Prince Kael arrives at the scene through the use of a magic staff of teleportation. The blood elf prince comes to aid his master against Teron. With the sudden unexpected arrival of Kael; the scales instantly turned against Teron. Coming out from within the magical vortex of the teleportation portal; Prince Kael channels his magic energies, and casts his Flame Strike spell, conjuring a pillar of fire upon the ground where Teron is standing. Surprised by the sudden arrival and instant assault of the elven prince; Teron Gorefiend was caught unguarded, and had been severely burned from the Flame Strike spell conjured by the Blood Mage.

 

Kael: “By fire be purged!”

Vashj: “Kael!”

Teron: “Aarrghh!!! Damn you! This isn’t over yet! You shall all soon burn by the flames of death!”

 

Having been in a heavy battle against the naga army, and being roughly harmed by a direct hit of Flame Strike; Teron Gorefiend quickly channels a magical shimmering portal, and makes a quick escape through it, leaving his few standing demonic minions behind to be killed by Illidan, Kael, and Vashj as a diversion for his escape. The sudden unexpected arrival of Prince Kael forced the death knight to retreat, giving the easy advantage to Illidan and Vashj to finish up all the demons. Despite being able to wipe out the whole naga forces of Illidan and Vashj with his dreadful powers boosted by the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras, Teron was forced to retreat in defeat due to unexpected coming of Prince Kael helping Illidan and Lady Vashj in the battle. Even with the great staff in his hand, Teron would not have been able to defeat Illidan, Lady Vashj, and Prince Kael all by himself.


	12. New Preparations

The shimmering portal created by Teron for his escape leads him within the dungeon fortress over the Shadowmoon ruins, which Mephistroth and Kargath have conquered only recently. The prison dungeon is now overrun with demons and many of the draenei jailors were killed, while some who are still alive have been imprisoned. Arriving within the prison dungeons, Teron reunites with both Mephistroth and Kargath, who successfully took the Shadowkeys, and are now keeping watch over the newly imprisoned Akama. Both Mephistroth and Kargath know all about the meeting of Teron with Kil’jaeden regarding the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras, and his recent encounter against Illidan and his majordomos. Mephistroth, Kargath, and Teron begin to discuss their next plans on Outland.

 

Mephistroth: “Ah, Gorefiend! We are pleased that you came. It would seem that things did not end up well for you out there. As expected, Illidan and his lieutenants are not easy as to be dealt with.”

Teron: “Curse him and his lackeys! Just when things were about to become more interesting in the battle, the elven prince came to ruin my chances to take out Illidan and his snake witch lieutenant.”

Mephistroth: “Suffice to say, you were able to destroy his naga army in your battle, with the powers of that staff you wield. However, Illidan and his majordomos are no ordinary warriors, Gorefiend.” 

Teron: “Yes. I sensed the great strength and power in them. I would relish the chance to face Illidan again, and destroy him with my own dark powers, after which, I can also bring his minions down.”

Mephistroth: “It seems that fate is with you, Gorefiend. Apparently, your rematch wish with Illidan might just happened. I have a feeling that Illidan and his forces already know that we invaded these dungeons, and they will come after us. Unfortunately, Kargath and I are set to move on to our next plan, as we have already took what we needed from here. You can remain here and watch over the prisoners, while waiting for the arrival of Illidan and his forces. Something tells me that deep inside Illidan, he would desire to fight you. A death knight like you should remind him of his own failures. For the time being, I am sure that you would be pleased seeing again our all too familiar prisoners.”

 

Looking upon the nearby magically sealed prison cage, Teron discovers a battered draenei standing within the cell. The draenei is none other than the Elder Sage Akama, who was just recently beaten by Mephistroth and Kargath. Though currently weak and injured, Akama looks outside of his cell, and quickly recognizes the death knight. Remembering him as one of the powerful warlocks of the Shadow Council before being turned into the fearsome death knight by Gul’dan, Akama is shocked on seeing Teron Gorefiend still existing, after all this time he thought the death knight had perished.

 

Teron: “Well, what do we have here? Ah yes, I remember now. An old pathetic draenei sage.”

Akama: “Gorefiend?! Teron Gorefiend! No! It cannot be! But how is this even possible?!”

Teron: “Seeing you battered and imprisoned like this, reminds me of the old days before this world exploded. The times that we have been hunting down your wretched people, and imprisoning you if you were lucky to be even considered as a prisoner that is. I heard that you have become a servant of Illidan. Well, this should be even more interesting. Your new master would surely come in here soon and save the day, but then, I shall face him and defeat him right in front your very eyes! After which, I will then proceed in finishing the rest of his lieutenants and that will include you, Akama!”

Mephistroth: “Alright, Gorefiend. We shall be leaving you in charge of things here. Kargath and I must return to our stronghold, and make the preparations for the reactivation of the last dimensional gateway. It won’t be long, soon we shall be calling upon countless reinforcements from the nether. We are about to invade Zangarmarsh, and take the magical fountain shrine of the naga that we will be needing to reactivate the last gateway in Hellfire Peninsula. Once we succeed in doing so, then our victory on Outland is assured, and as of now, we have all the advantage in this war, Gorefiend.”

Teron: “Very well, Mephistroth. I am sure that invading Zangarmarsh shall be quite easier now. I have already conquered the outskirts of the swamplands. Feel free to finish up what I have started.”

Mephistroth: “Indeed. But first, we must return to Hellfire Peninsula. I sense that Kazzak is almost finished in his summoning ritual. Azgoth will be arriving on Outland soon. We must see to it then. Lord Kil’jaeden’s plan is working perfectly. The great pit lord will arrive here on a timely manner.”


	13. The Demon Tyrant

Mephistroth channels a shimmering portal that leads back to their stronghold in Hellfire Peninsula. Mephistroth and Kargath cross through the portal, leaving behind Teron to watch over the recently conquered dungeon fortress over the Shadowmoon ruins. Upon returning to the Hellfire Peninsula, Mephistroth and Kargath quickly went to see Kazzak, who is the process of finishing his ritual of summoning the pit lord Azgoth to Outland. Having able to perform the mystical ritual without any interference, the doomlord is able to focus his powers upon summoning the pit lord without pauses.

 

Kazzak: “I can feel his great strength and power! He is so close to coming here. Soon now, he shall step into these lands and aid us conquer our enemies. The next ruler for Outland is about to arrive!”

 

It did not take any much longer time until Kazzak finally completes his magical summoning ritual. Upon finishing the spell, the doomlord steps out of the circle of power that he had been using upon the ritual. A portal rift connecting from the Twisting Nether slowly appears right above the circle. Seeing the success of the dark spell ritual channeled by Kazzak, Mephistroth is pleased that the pit lord Azgoth is about to join with the rest of them on Outland. At that moment, the great demon pit lord Azgoth comes out from the portal rift, and officially steps foot onto Outland. The rift instantly closes on the arrival of the pit lord. Azgoth, the final demon agent of Kil’jaeden, is now on Outland.

 

Azgoth: “Yes! I have come to these lands at last! With it, things will about to change around here! You have all done well in executing Lord Kil’jaeden’s plan to this world. And with me here, I will now partake in this war and wipe out all the enemies of the Burning Legion! Then after it is all set and done, I shall claim these lands and become its next ruler, just as what Magtheridon did before!”

Mephistroth: “Hail mighty Azgoth. We welcome you to Outland, where our war against the being known as Illidan and his forces is in the process. Currently, we have the advantage in this war, and with you finally arriving here, I may as well say that we have secured our victory over these lands.”

Azgoth: “Indeed. I am so eager to meet and crush those who failed and betrayed Lord Kil’jaeden!”

Mephistroth: “And you shall do so, Azgoth. While we have already accomplished many things in this war, there is still much left to do. Far to the northwest of this region lies the swamplands called as Zangarmarsh. Within that wetlands stands the capital of our serpent enemies known as the naga, the servitors of our main enemy, Illidan. The naga possess a fountain pool, which contains magical waters that serve as the source of their strength and powers. We need to conquer Zangarmarsh and claim the shrine for us to use its mystical waters in reactivating the last dimensional gateway. After which, we could finally call straight up for reinforcements from the nether to increase our armies.”

Azgoth: “Very well then. Sounds like a well thought-out plan. Leave that mission to me, dreadlord. I shall lead my own warriors towards those marshlands, and destroy all the enemy forces in there.”

Mephistroth: “For that matter, you will not be alone to lead the army. I would like to introduce you to Kargath Bladefist, the legendary chieftain of the Shattered Hand Clan and now, the warchief of the fel orcs. He has been a loyal servant and great commander of Magtheridon. Now, he comes to pledge himself to you, knowing that you shall be the next ruler of Outland when we win this war.”

Azgoth: “So you are the almighty veteran fel orc warchief that I heard from Kil’jaeden. Very well.”

Kargath: “My brethren and I are honored to offer our services to your will, Lord Azgoth, the next Lord of Outland. In the name of the Legion, we are ready to fight by your commands to the death!”

Azgoth: “Very well then. I guarantee you that we shall win this war, and your people will have the power and glory when we defeat our enemies. Nothing shall stand against us, Warchief Bladefist!”

Mephistroth: “It seems that things are all set for us to do our next move. While you two would lead our warriors to conquer Zangarmarsh, Kazzak and I shall make all the preparations needed for the reactivation of the last dimensional gateway, and for our other plans that we must accomplished.”

 

Azgoth and Kargath assemble a force of demon and fel orc warriors, and head towards the outskirts of Zangarmarsh. Mephistroth and Kazzak remain in Hellfire Peninsula to make the preparation for their other plans, and also further secure the defenses of their stronghold. The forces of the Legion are now on their next move, and are about to execute their long awaited plan of invading the region of Zangarmarsh with their intentions of claiming the mystical pool of the naga. The war on Outland continues with the forces of the Legion pressing on their invasions against Illidan and his armies.


	14. The Borders of the Swamps

Early in the next morning, Azgoth and Kargath arrive in the outskirts of Zangarmarsh, where Teron previously lead his troops to destroy the naga outposts. However, upon arriving to the region, they soon discovered that the naga forces from Zangarmarsh have reclaimed the area. The camps of the demons and fel orcs that were commanded by the death knight have been destroyed, and two new naga outposts stand within the area that safeguard the pass that leads to the swamplands. The forces of the Legion ready themselves to attack one of the naga camps to gain the much needed resources.

 

Kargath: “It would seem that the naga have performed their own counterattack against the warriors that were led by Gorefiend before. They even managed to take down Mor’ghor. The serpents from this region are stronger and more ferocious than I thought. It must be because of the fountain pool.”

Azgoth: “Well, this may prove to be a worthy challenge after all. I think I am going to enjoy facing these creatures. I shall relish this chance of fighting against such bloodthirsty and fearless beings.”

 

Moving against the first new naga outpost, Azgoth and Kargath quickly lead their warriors upon a fierce assault against the naga forces. The demon and fel orcs clash against the naga warriors on a vicious heavy war battle. The naga warriors are putting up a tough resistance, and their base is well defended. However, with the combined strength and powers of Kargath and the monstrous Azgoth, the forces of the Legion have the upper hand. The demons and fel orcs eventually conquer the naga base, successfully claiming take the victory while losing a moderate amount of warriors. Using the goldmine, Kargath sends his peons to establish their new camp over the ruins of the naga outpost.

 

Azgoth: “These serpents are quite strong and savage creatures! Battling them is surely amusing!”

Kargath: “There is another naga encampment within this area, and it protects the pass that leads to Zangarmarsh. Once we destroy that camp, we can finally make our way to swamps and invade the capital of the serpents. Do expect to face a lot more of these creatures with much tougher defenses.”

Azgoth: “By all means, destroying them is the only option to win, and I am looking forward to it!”

 

Upon the completion of the new base, Azgoth and Kargath assemble a full army of demon and fel orc warriors, consisting of overlords, fel ravagers, voidwalkers, eredar warlocks, fel orc grunts and raiders. Wasting no time, Azgoth and Kargath lead their newly mustered army to move against the last naga outpost within the region that guards the pass into Zangarmarsh. Heading further towards the northwestern route, the forces of the Legion eventually reach the final naga camp. A vast group of naga warriors protect the base, consisting of mur’gul reavers, snap dragons, dragon turtles, naga myrmidons, naga sirens, and the flying serpentine beasts called as couatls. The second naga outpost is also larger and more fortified than the previous naga base as it is built with heavy tower defenses.

 

Azgoth: “Onward, my warriors! Let us crush all our enemies for the glory of the Burning Legion!”

 

Azgoth and Kargath quickly lead their warriors to unleash a full force attack upon the naga outpost. A fierce war battle occur as the forces of the Legion clash against the naga forces. The defenses of the naga outpost are quite strong and deadly, and the naga warriors are putting up strong resistance. However, with the larger numbers of the demons and fel orcs as well as the combined strength and powers of Azgoth and Kargath guiding their army, the forces of the Legion still have the advantage, and are slowly able to break through the defenses of the naga. After a while of intense battling, the forces of the Legion eventually claim the victory by defeating the naga and razing their outpost to the ground. Despite losing considerable numbers of warriors in the battlefield, Azgoth and Kargath successfully conquered their foes, and secured the pass leading to the swamplands of Zangarmarsh. Standing victorious over the naga ruins, Azgoth and Kargath prepare themselves for the next move.

 

Kargath: “Victory is ours! Finally, the path to Zangarmarsh is wide open, and there is nothing that can prevent us from straightly marching towards those swamps and invading the naga stronghold!”

Azgoth: “Facing the naga certainly gives me satisfaction, and I hunger for more. The true challenge yet lies ahead of us. I cannot wait to conquer their main stronghold, and claim their mystical pool!”


	15. A Permanent Death to the Dead

Meanwhile, back within the dungeon fortress over the Shadowmoon ruins in the eastern region of Outland, the death knight Teron Gorefiend prepares himself for his upcoming second confrontation with Illidan and his forces. Patiently waiting inside the deepest innermost chamber of the dungeon, Teron is eager to face and kill Illidan all by himself. Sensing that Illidan and his forces have already infiltrated the dungeons, it won’t be long before they reach Teron within the deepest chamber and attempt to save the imprisoned Akama. Illidan and his naga have been fighting through the demons in the dungeons and freeing the draenei prisoners. Shortly after, Illidan and his naga finally reached the innermost chamber. Illidan enters the room alone, and quickly notices Akama locked up within a magically sealed cage. Teron comes out from the shadows and directly reveals himself to Illidan. At long last, the moment that the death knight had been waiting for within the dungeons has come.

 

Teron: “You made it here at last, Illidan. So predictable of you, we all expected you would come.”

Illidan: “Gorefiend! Just as I suspected. I knew it was you in here all along with your foul unholy presence! Your reeking stench of death! A vile creature like you has no place amongst any world!”

Teron: “Tell me something. The scar upon your chest, how does it feel? The cold embrace of death slowly taking away your life-force, and slowly consuming you within. Do not worry, Illidan, for I shall quicken up the curse of death in you. I shall finish what the champion of Ner’zhul had started. As you know, we share the same dark powers of death, and also, here in my hand is the scepter of Sargeras himself, given to me by Lord Kil’jaeden. This staff is what cause this world’s destruction. If you could not beat a mere human boy, what chance do you have against me with this artifact?”

Illidan: “You are nothing more, but a pathetic restless orc ghost on a dead human flesh! I may have regrettably failed against Arthas, but you will have to suffice. You may have that staff, but I possess the powers of your creator, Gul’dan. It is fitting that I should end your damned existence with it!”

 

At that moment; the one-on-one battle between Illidan Stormrage and Teron Gorefiend officially begins with Illidan quickly and aggressively charging against Gorefiend. Teron isn’t a physically strong and agile fighter like Illidan, and unlike the death knights of the Lich King, Gorefiend and the other death knights that were created by Gul’dan lack skills for a physical combat. However, the death knights of Gul’dan were created with greater dark magical abilities, as Teron himself is not only the first, but also the most powerful one as well. In addition to his considerably dreaded powers; Teron had been further empowered by the demonlord Kil’Jaeden, when he and the other few surviving death knights of Gul’dan renewed their pledge of allegiance to the Burning Legion after the destruction of Draenor. Teron Gorefiend now officially stands as one of the remarkably powerful agents of the Legion, and direct servant of Kil’jaeden that had been sent to end Illidan.

With Illidan’s fierce attempt of slaying him off quickly; Teron immediately blasts a full powered Death Coil, which instantly harms the demon hunter. The death knight then casts his necromantic spell of raising the dead bodies of the fallen draenei warriors around the chamber into his undead skeleton minions. Empowering the skeleton warriors with his Unholy Haste spells; Teron directs his undead warriors to attack the demon hunter. Illidan battles all the skeleton minions of Teron, and defeats them with the help of his Immolation spell, which engulfs his body in flames burning all near enemies to him. Illidan is also able to evade some of the attacks upon him with his agility and elusiveness. Illidan quickly runs towards Teron and casts his Mana Burn spell upon the death knight, which sends a shadow bolt that consumes away some of Gorefiend’s magical energies, as well as inflicting some damage upon the death knight. Upon directly receiving a significant harm from Illidan’s spell and combat attacks; Gorefiend casts another necromantic spell upon himself known as the Unholy Armor, which is an unearthly, phantasmal armor that absorbs damage from attacks for a time being. With his spectral armor; Teron thinks onto himself that he is invincible.

 

Illidan: “Let me ask you, Teron! Does a filthy living corpse like yourself, ever experience fear?!”

 

Illidan uses his ultimate spell of Metamorphosis, and transforms himself into a powerful demon. Magically mutating into a dark fiery monstrous demon imbued with such terrible chaotic powers; Teron Gorefiend instantly felt astounded yet horrified upon directly seeing the powers of Illidan. Inside the magically locked prison; Akama is amazed upon barely witnessing the battle between Illidan and Teron. With the powerful chaotic attacks of the demonic mutation of Illidan; the dark spectral invincibility armor of Gorefiend easily breaks, as he then receives such seriously painful damage from the heavy devastating attacks of the demon hunter. Going on against a demonically empowered enemy; Teron Gorefiend desperately casts another Death Coil spell on Illidan, which was futile as it did little harm on the demon hunter. Illidan sends another bolt of Mana Burn upon Teron that burnt out the last of the energies of the death knight and inflicted a great harm on him.

 

Teron: “No! But, my powers… The scepter has failed… How?!”

Illidan: “Die, fool!”

 

Teron Gorefiend has been severely harmed and weakened in his fight with Illidan. An inevitable defeat is upon Teron, as Illidan has the overall upper hand in their battle. The nearly dying death knight now stands merely defenseless against the fiercely mighty demon hunter. Illidan viciously strikes down Teron Gorefiend with his warblades as a last killing blow upon the death knight. The dark unholy essence and powers of Gorefiend have completely dissipated as he is now vanquished.

The once cunning, fearsome, and powerful Teron Gorefiend is now gone. Having existed as an orc warlock of the Shadow Council in life, and then resurrected by Gul’dan as the first death knight to the old Horde, Teron Gorefiend has been permanently slain by the demon hunter Illidan Stormrage. Using a magical fire spell, Illidan burns out all the remains of the undead human knight corpse that the ghost of Gorefiend had inhabited all this time. Illidan also takes the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras given to Teron by Kil’jaeden, and completely destroys it into pieces. Kil’jaeden has lost one of his majorly powerful agents. The death of Teron Gorefiend and the destruction of the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras is a huge loss for the forces of the Legion. Sensing the defeat of Gorefiend by the hands of Illidan, Mephistroth and Kazzak discuss about their current situation and what they could expect next from their enemies while making the preparations needed to the gateway in Hellfire Peninsula.

 

Mephistroth: “It seemed that Illidan is stronger than I thought. Despite all what is happening in his body from the curse of the dark runeblade, he still possesses much strength and powers within him. Quite remarkable that even with the staff of the great lord, Gorefiend still could not defeat Illidan. At this time, Illidan and his lackeys already know about our planned invasion of Zangarmarsh, and they will try to catch on and cease our forces, but it matters not now, Kazzak. Our plans are already in motion. We still have the advantage in this war. Azgoth and Kargath will take care of everything. By the time that Illidan and his forces reached the swamplands, it will be already too late for them.”

Kazzak: “Our enemies will try their best to stop us nonetheless. One of these days, Illidan will lead his army here in this region and attack our stronghold. By then, I shall be waiting for his arrival. It is time that someone else should face Illidan, someone whom he has never fought before, someone who can actually stand against him and that someone is me! I will face him when he comes in here and I shall claim the honor of taking him down! Unlike Gorefiend, I’ll make sure that I don’t lose!”

Mephistroth: “We shall see by then. For now, we have to focus in getting all things prepared here. It is just a matter of time now before Azgoth and Kargath conquer Zangarmarsh. Once they claim the fountain shrine of the naga, everything will go on smoothly. By then, our victory will be assured and we will no longer have any problems with Illidan and his forces. The Legion shall retake these lands. As you know, reclaiming Outland is a very important key for our upcoming bigger plans.”

Kazzak: “Yes. Lord Kil’jaeden expects us to win this war against Illidan, and we will not fail him.”


	16. The Serpent Lair

Mephistroth and Kazzak continue working on their own operations and also reinforcing further the defenses of their own stronghold in Hellfire Peninsula. Despite the defeat of Teron Gorefiend from the hands of Illidan Stormrage, the forces of the Legion focus on moving accordingly to their plans as they will do whatever it needs to retake Outland from Illidan and his armies. The war on Outland continues as the warriors of the Legion battle against the forces of Illidan. Back on the outskirts of Zangarmarsh, Azgoth and Kargath prepare themselves to journey into the swamplands of the naga.

Expecting the heavily formidable defenses upon the naga capital, Azgoth and Kargath reassembles their armies before heading towards for Zangarmarsh, mustering the strongest of the demons upon their ranks. The forces of the Legion also establish their own new camp over the ruins of the second naga outpost to serve as the blockage to the pass leading to Zangarmarsh. A few hours later, Azgoth and Kargath finally reach the small tranquil swampland region of the Zangarmarsh. Teeming with life, Zangarmarsh is filled with healthy mushroom trees and pure waters. It is the home of some of the only surviving native wildlife in Draenor such as spore bats, fungal giants, and the doom beasts. In the middle of the tranquil swamplands stands the large and heavily fortified naga capital. Within the heart of the naga stronghold lies the fountain of magic that was created from the vial of eternity. The magical waters of the precious pool serve as the source of power for all of the naga on Outland.

 

Kargath: “The mystical pool lies deep in the heart of the serpent lair. Their defenses are all strongly built, and they will not give up that shrine easily. This shall be a one glorious battle, Lord Azgoth! We have made our plans of invading this stronghold ever since the beginning, and now comes the time that we finally put it into action. We shall be claiming the fountain shrine one way or another.”

Azgoth: “This battle is truly worthy of our strength and powers! We must destroy every single one of our foes, and shatter their whole capital down to ashes! Let none survive our wrath and havoc!”

 

Azgoth and Kargath brought up a full force demonic army with them on Zangarmarsh. Assembling the strongest of the demons, which consist of overlords, fel ravagers, voidwalkers, eredar warlocks, and the fearsome doom guards. The forces of the Legion intend to make a one huge decisive assault upon the naga stronghold on Zangarmarsh. The vast naga warriors within the capital are composed of snap dragons, dragon turtles, couatls, naga myrmidons, naga sirens, and the powerful naga royal guards. The entire stronghold is also built with numerous fortified structures and defensive towers. Seeing the expected formidable defenses of the naga capital, the forces of the Legion show no fear as they prepare themselves for one massive war battle. Wasting no time, Azgoth and Kargath lead their demonic army to perform a fiercely heavy attack against the naga stronghold on Zangarmarsh.

The naga forces instantly fight back against the invading demons warriors in defense of their own capital. An intense heavy war battle occurs as many warriors from both the opposing sides start to fall upon the battlefield. Invading the naga stronghold is proving to be a quite difficult task for the forces of the Legion. However, with the combined might and power of Azgoth and Kargath leading their army, the forces of Legion are slowly being able to break through against the defenses of the naga. After a while of relentlessly vicious battling, Azgoth and Kargath eventually overwhelm the naga forces. All of the naga defenders have been killed, and majority of the structures in the capital have been razed. In the end, Azgoth and Kargath stand victorious as they successfully invaded the naga capital on Zangarmarsh, despite losing a lot of their demon warriors that fell during the battle. Azgoth and Kargath finally proceed on taking the coveted fountain of mystical waters of the naga.

Upon approaching the heart of the capital, Azgoth and Kargath are met by the one last naga warrior that is defending the stronghold. An enormous and incredibly powerful Naga Lord stands alone in the heart of capital, and is protecting the precious magical fountain shrine. The Naga Lord is called Naj’entus, and he is the high warlord of the naga in Zangarmarsh and the champion of Lady Vashj. Standing as a one strong force, Naj’entus shall not let anyone of the invaders get close to the shrine.

 

Naj’entus: “You shall go no further, you foul wretches! You mongrels have ruined our realm, but you will never take our very own rightful source of power! I shall destroy you both here and now!”

Kargath: “Let us see you try then! We have destroyed all your warriors here and brought this entire capital down to ruins! You are all what is left now! We will slaughter you, and claim that fountain!”

Azgoth: “Hold, Warchief Bladefist! Let me handle this one by myself! I shall be the one to destroy this serpent lord by my own blade! I sense great strength in him, and I do hunger for a good battle! I challenge you, serpent warlord! You have vast powers in you that are almost the same as of mine! Face me on a one-on-one battle! Let me show you why I am going to be the next Lord of Outland!”

Naj’entus: “Ash-thero-sauguine! Ba’anthalso-dorei! Bring it, pit lord! I shall crush you in the name of Lady Vashj! Lord Illidan is the only ruler of Outland now! You will fall, just like Magtheridon!”

 

At that moment, Azgoth and Naj’entus begins to fiercely clash against each other in what ought to be an epic colossal one-on-one fight between the two strong enormous beings. Meanwhile Kargath stands behind in a distance and watches closely the battle between Azgoth and Naj’entus. The two giants battle out against one another upon a vicious physical combat for a contest of brute strength, and resulted it with the two of them equaling one another. The two fighters then decide to use each of their magic spells against each other, as the two of them are not only physically strong, but also mystically powerful. The Pit Lord begins by letting loose a magically terrifying howl that instantly affects the attacks of his enemy. The Naga Lord replies back by throwing off a magic shard of ice called as Frost Bolt at the Pit Lord. Naj’entus then sends a magically gigantic crushing water wave at Azgoth. Enjoying in the intense battle, the Pit Lord casts down a Rain of Fire spell on Naj’entus.

Seeing the great power of Azgoth, Naj’entus summons two sea elementals to fight by his side. The Pit Lord continuously battle Naj’entus and his water minions, and is able to vanquished one of the sea elementals. Azgoth uses his most powerful spell of Doom upon the last elemental, afflicting it with a dark fiery curse that is manifesting a demon in it. The elemental afflicted by the Doom spell eventually perished, and from its remains, spawns out a temporal doom guard minion. Azgoth and his demon minion easily dominate Naj’entus in the battle. It did not take long before Azgoth finally defeats Naj’entus, and kills him with a last vicious strike of his own massive double-blade polearm. Now standing triumphant, Azgoth has successfully destroyed the powerful high warlord Naj’entus.

 

Kargath: “You have done it, Lord Azgoth! You vanquished the mighty serpent lord! Your strength and powers are supreme, Lord Azgoth! Like Magtheridon, you are a true fitting ruler for Outland!”

Azgoth: “Victory is mine! I just destroyed this creature with my very own powers! Though he was indeed quite strong and powerful, he still was not good enough against me! None can oppose me!”

Kargath: “And now that the naga lord has been defeated, it is time that we claim this fountain! All of the serpents are dead, and the pool is now ours! We have finally completed our mission in here!”

Azgoth: “Yes! The waters in the pool emanates great power, and it is all now ours to use! We have secured our victory in Outland, Kargath! There is nothing that Illidan and his lapdogs can do now!”


	17. The Sweet Taste of Great Power

Right then, a shimmering portal appears within the heart of the naga capital. Coming out from the portal are Mephistroth and Kazzak. The shimmering portal closes behind as the two demons moved into the surroundings. Arriving at the scene, Mephistroth and Kazzak look upon the magical arcane waters running within the naga shrine, and instantly felt its mystical essence. The two of them then point their attention to the recently triumphant Azgoth and Kargath, and began to speak with them.

 

Mephistroth: “Hail mighty Azgoth, Warchief Bladefist! You two did well in conquering this realm. Now, the naga shrine is ours. We have finally achieved what we have planned ever since the start.”

Kargath: “Nothing will stand against all of you now from taking its waters. Do what you all must.”

Mephistroth: “Indeed. I am telling you this now, Bladefist. Our victory on this war is now assured!”

 

Azgoth, Mephistroth, and Kazzak head to the shrine itself, and douse themselves with some of the mystical waters in it. Kargath remains quiet as he watches the three demons indulge themselves in the pure waters from the pool. The three demons are simultaneously taking the waters in the shrine to further empower themselves. With the usage of the fountain by the demons, the pure water soon became green and started to emit a strong foul stench. The demons continuously douse themselves with the mystical waters to increase their powers, absorbing every bit of the magical arcane essence within. Not long after, the demons ceased using the fountain as they have consumed all the magical energies in it. The shrine has been defiled and the waters in it have now been corrupted, making it utterly obsolete with all its magical essence now dissipated. The naga fountain has been completely befouled, just like the Sunwell in Quel’thalas when Arthas used it to resurrect Kel’thuzad. Satisfied with the great mystical energies that they consumed, the demons grew more powerful and they can now directly channel their magic from the physical world, and connect it into the Twisting Nether.

 

Mephistroth: “Yes! I feel the powers within me growing! The waters have amplified my energies!”

Azgoth: “This is truly pleasing! I feel even stronger and more powerful than what I already am!”

Kazzak: “I cannot wait to use this new powers against our enemies! They will not stand a chance!”

Mephistroth: “Now, that we have finally claimed what we have long desire here. It is time that we test these energies on reactivating the last dimensional gateway of Ner’zhul. All of the preparations have already been made. Let us now return quickly to the Hellfire Peninsula, and reopen the gate.”

Kazzak: “I will use my energies for the spell ritual to reopen the gate, and call for reinforcements.”


	18. The Armies of the Nether

Mephistroth, Azgoth, Kazzak and Kargath quickly move out and head back to their own stronghold on Hellfire Peninsula. The next day, the four agents of the Legion finally returned upon the Hellfire Peninsula and head east towards the last dimensional gateway of Ner’zhul. Upon reaching the gate, Lord Kazzak steps in the mystical dimensional nexus, and begins his spell. The doomlord channels his magical energies towards the gateway and slowly awakens the portal rift within it that has long been inactive for many years. Azgoth, Mephistroth, and Kargath watch silently as they are pleased to see that the magic rift of the gate is now brightly appearing, slowly making a connection between Outland and the Twisting Nether just as what Ner’zhul have originally done before. After an entire day of channeling, Kazzak finally finishes the spell ritual. The portal glows brightly as the ethereal rift to the nether is now widely opened. The dimensional gateway is completely active once again.

 

Mephistroth: “Yes! The spell is complete! The energies that were consumed successfully worked!”

Kargath: “The day we have long awaited and fought for has come! The last gateway is now open!”

Kazzak: “Come forth, soldiers of the Legion! The time has come for you to join us in this war! Let the devils of the underworld step into this land, and bring chaos upon those who stand against us!”

 

Not long after, groups of various powerful demon warriors emerge from the gateway and step foot into Outland. Coming out from the nether, the demons have long been waiting for the moment that they would finally come on Outland. The demon warriors are composed of doom guards, infernals, fel ravagers, overlords, eredar warlocks, voidwalkers, infernal juggernauts and the flying daemons. Joining along Azgoth, Mephistroth, Kazzak, and Kargath on Outland, the newly summoned demon reinforcements are more than prepared for war against the remaining armies of Illidan, and reclaim Outland for the Burning Legion. The four commanders begin to discuss their next plan for the war.

 

Kargath: “Our forces are growing! Just like the old days, when Magtheridon was ruling Outland!”

Mephistroth: “Yes. Our long awaited plan has finally been achieved! Now our victory is assured!”

Kargath: “Then let us now end this war by crushing Illidan himself and all his standing forces. Let us invade the Black Citadel and retake it for our own! It is time we rule over Outland once again!”

Mephistroth: “Patience, Bladefist. Our time to conquer the Black Citadel will come. But first, there is a one last thing that Kil’jaeden had tasked us, and apparently, I have not told you about this yet.”

Kargath: “A last task of Lord Kil’jaeden? Well, what is it now?”

Mephistroth: “Ever since the start of this war, Lord Kil’jaeden instructed us to prevent you all from your certain doom, and get rid of Illidan and his forces for us reclaim Outland. Apparently, retaking this shattered world is only the preparation for our bigger plan. Lord Kil’jaeden tasked us that after we destroy Illidan and reclaim Outland, we are to launch another invasion to the world of Azeroth.”

Kargath: “What?! Azeroth?! The planet of our old sworn hated foes, the humans and their allies!”

Mephistroth: “With Archimonde’s invasion failed, and Ner’zhul’s great betrayal, Lord Kil’jaeden has taken to himself the necessary plan to conquer Azeroth once and for all. After we defeat Illidan and his armies, we will begin to reestablish our power over these lands. Just like when Magtheridon first took over these lands, the whole Outland shall once again become a primary strategical bastion for the entire armies of the Burning Legion, and coming from here, we could easily invade Azeroth. Illidan and his forces are all just a setback. We have much bigger plans set for the future, Bladefist.”

Kargath: “I see. Defeating Illidan is just the first step. So, what do you intend for us to do now?”

Mephistroth: “Simple. Just as we did to this last dimensional gateway of Ner’zhul, we shall reopen the Dark Portal that was sealed years ago. It is the only stable way to connect Outland to Azeroth.”

Kargath: “The Dark Portal? Yes, of course! The very gate that was created by Gul’dan and led our people to years of war against the humans! Yes! The Dark Portal that link our world to Azeroth!”

Mephistroth: “Yes, the very one and only. The gate has been sealed right before the destruction of this world, yet it has remain intact and it still stands to the far southwest of this region all this time. Seeing that our energies are successful in reactivating this dimensional gateway, I am sure that we can reopen the Dark Portal as well. Our mission here is complete, we will head to the gate at once.”

Kargath: “What of Illidan and his forces? Any day now, they are sure to come and assault us here.”

Kazzak: “When that time comes, he shall be dealing against me! While the three of you can go for the Dark Portal, I shall remain here to watch over our defenses. Illidan will surely try to invade our stronghold and close this dimensional gateway, but he shall be going through my very own blade!”

Mephistroth: “Very well, Kazzak. We shall be letting you oversee the defenses here, and deal with any intruders that may interfere with our operation in the gateway. Now, as you all may well know, the energies of the rift in the Dark Portal is a lot more powerful, and is stable than any of Ner’zhul’s gateways. Reopening the Dark Portal shall take much more arcane energies than what were needed for this dimensional gateway. For this matter, I would be requiring your help in reopening the Dark Portal, Azgoth. We must combined both of our powers if we are to successfully reopen that gate.”

Azgoth: “Very well, Mephistroth. It should be of no problem then. We shall reopen the Dark Portal, and afterwards, we will end our war against Illidan and his remaining armies by claiming the Black Citadel. Once all our enemies are defeated, I shall then be proclaimed as the new ruler of Outland!”

Mephistroth: “Only one last thing. Bladefist, I need you to bring as many of your warriors with us. Despite the fact that Illidan and his lackeys do not have any clue of our intentions, we may yet not know what else could serve as threat to us. When Azgoth and I begin our spell on reactivating the Dark Portal, we must never be interrupted by any means. We will be needing you and your warriors to keep watch over us. At this point, no one shall stop us upon fulfilling our plans, not even Illidan.”

Kargath: “Very well. I shall be assembling many of my brethren including the other clan chieftains. We shall make sure that the both of you will not be interrupted upon reopening of the Dark Portal.”


	19. The Dark Portal Reopens

Kargath gathers most of his fel orc troops along with the other various fel orc clan chieftains. Upon reassembling the Fel Horde, Kargath and his warriors follow Mephistroth and Azgoth towards the southernmost region of Outland where the old Dark Portal still stands. As planned, Kazzak remains behind to watch over the defenses of the stronghold and the continuous summoning operations on the dimensional gateway, with a large group of demon and fel orc warriors of his own to command. Azgoth, Mephistroth, and Kargath, along with many other fel orcs, head straightly to the southwest of the Hellfire Peninsula. Early the next day, the forces of the Legion finally reach the Dark Portal. Looking upon the old gate, Kargath recalls the many past wars that his people had with the humans.

 

Kargath: “The Dark Portal. I remember the old days when our brethren first pass through this gate. War raged for many years as my people fought to conquer the human lands on Azeroth. Regardless, there is no point in reminiscing the past. A new age has come. Many things have changed over the years. Our priority for now to defeat Illidan and his forces. Let us begin reopening the Dark Portal.”

Mephistroth: “Very well, Azgoth and I will immediately begin the spell ritual for the gate. It seems that I am right, I sense that great powers are indeed needed to reopen this gate. Furthermore, unlike the dimensional gateway that only became dormant over the years, the Dark Portal had been sealed magically. Fortunately, the energies from the pool of the naga gave us all the powers that we need.”

Azgoth: “Reopening this portal may take us quite a while. You know what you must do, Bladefist.”

 

Both Azgoth and Mephistroth position themselves in front of the Dark Portal and begin channeling their magical energies upon the gate. Just like what happened to the last dimensional gateway, the ethereal rift within the Dark Portal slowly begins to reappear after all the years it has been shut off. Kargath and the rest of the other fel orcs remain quiet as they closely watch upon the reopening of the Dark Portal. Azgoth and Mephistroth focus their full attention and powers upon the gate as the magical rift begins to glow. In the very same manner, the rift within the Dark Portal on the side of Azeroth slowly begins to reappear as well after nearly twenty years it had remain closed. Back on Outland, Azgoth and Mephistroth continue to work upon their spells for the Dark Portal on Hellfire Peninsula without any form of interference and the fel orc warriors of Kargath watching over them.

The spell channeling for the Dark Portal would straightly continue for more than two days nonstop. Upon the second day, Azgoth and Mephistroth still tirelessly channel both of their magical energies on the gate. The ethereal rift within the Dark Portal is now almost fully open and connected to the ethereal rift within the Dark Portal on the world of Azeroth. For two straight days, Kargath and his fel orcs keep their close watch upon both Azgoth and Mephistroth, despite having no threats around that would jeopardize the reopening of the Dark Portal. The spell ritual is nearly complete, and the ethereal rift between Outland and Azeroth is almost fully connected. After just few hours later, the spell channeling of Azgoth and Mephistroth has finally been finished. The energies within the gate is now sufficient keep the portal stable and running. The ethereal rift between Outland and Azeroth is now connected once again. After almost twenty years, the Dark Portal has finally been reopened.

 

Azgoth: “The spell is done, at last! It was quite tiresome, but we have succeeded!”

Mephistroth: “Finally! Behold, Bladefist! The Dark Portal is now opened once again!”

Kargath: “After all these years, never have I thought to see the day that this portal be reopened.”

Mephistroth: “Indeed, and just like before, the world of Azeroth is all that awaits on the other side. But now that we have completed reopening this gate, it is time we return our focus on the war here. Illidan and his standing lackeys are yet to be dealt with, and I sense that they have recently arrived.”

Kargath: “So Illidan and his minions have finally made it here. Good! Then it is time that we meet them in the open battlefield, and end them! Afterwards, the Black Citadel shall be easy to reclaim!”

Azgoth: “And we shall do so, Bladefist. But then, Kazzak is handling over the defenses. We should let him have his fun. I still feel some of that magical energy from the serpent pool inside of me. I say we use the most of it for greater purposes. Our enemies will surely have no chance of winning.”

Mephistroth: “Agreed. Now that the Dark Portal has finally been reopened. We should use all what is left of these powers to aid us secure our victory in this war by calling further for reinforcements.”

 

Azgoth and Mephistroth channel all that is left of the magical energies that they absorbed from the naga shrine, and create a one huge shimmering portal, which is directly link to the Twisting Nether. Unlike the regular shimmering portal used for teleportation, the portal that Azgoth and Mephistroth has just created now serves as a wide open bridge to the nether just as how the dimensional gateway works but only for a limited time. Upon opening a huge rift to the Twisting Nether, vast groups of various demon warriors emerge from the magical portal and step foot into Outland. Apart from the demons that are being summoned on the last dimensional gateway, more are now coming from the huge shimmering portal that Azgoth and Mephistroth have imbued with powerful arcane energies.

 

Kargath: “So, you used up all what is left of the energies that you consumed in creating this portal.”

Mephistroth: “We have waited for the chance to create this portal ever since we first reopened the last dimensional gateway of Ner’zhul. Long have we intended of reactivating that gate and use it to call for reinforcements but for a greater purpose, it was also an initial test if the spell and energies would succeed so we could do the same to the Dark Portal, and so we have successfully done so.”

Kargath: “But now that Illidan and his forces have arrived, they will try to defeat Kazzak and close the dimensional gateway, just as they did before with the rest on the outskirts of the Black Citadel.”

Mephistroth: “Exactly, and whether they succeed in sealing the dimensional gateway or not. It will not matter to us anymore. We have so much more in here, and we will crush them all to the ground! After we brought all that we can upon this portal, we will head back there and directly face Illidan.”

Azgoth: “Our enemies will have a hard time dealing against Kazzak, and with our powers and vast numbers here, we will ambush Illidan and his lackeys, and swamp them altogether on this region!”

Kargath: “Illidan and his lackeys made a grave mistake of coming here. They just walked into their own doom. With our forces here, we can bury them all beneath the ashes of the Hellfire Peninsula!”

 

Azgoth and Mephistroth continue on magically keeping their shimmering portal open long enough to let as many demons from the Twisting Nether to come through. The demon warriors on Outland yet continued to increase as the magically enhanced portal remains widely open for the time being. The energy channeled to the portal would go on for the entire day until the enhanced arcane powers have run out. By the end of the day, the magically enhanced shimmering portal has dissipated with a last batch of demon warriors from the nether being able to make the final arrival on Outland. The huge magically enhanced shimmering portal is now completely gone, but Azgoth and Mephistroth successfully summoned a battalion of demons, bolstering up the armies they have with the fel orcs. With their armies assembled, Azgoth, Mephistroth, and Kargath prepare themselves to face Illidan.


	20. Unfinished War

Meanwhile back on the last dimensional gateway of Ner’zhul, Kazzak prepares himself to face up with Illidan in defense of the gate. In a rather unfortunate turn of events, Illidan and his naga army have just obliterated the main stronghold of the demons and fel orcs on Hellfire Peninsula, and are now planning to permanently seal the last dimensional gateway. Despite the great number increase of the demons upon Hellfire Peninsula, Illidan and his forces were still somehow able to defeat the vast numbers of demon and fel orc warriors on their stronghold. With the destruction of their main bastion on Outland, Kazzak strongly stands alone and is guarding the last dimensional gateway of Ner’zhul. Not long after, Kazzak is finally met by the naga witch Lady Vashj and the demon hunter Illidan Stormrage himself. Upon confronting them, Kazzak begins to directly speak with Illidan.

 

Illidan: “So, doomlord, I would presume that you are also another one of the agents of Kil’jaeden!”

Kazzak: “Yes, we meet at last! I am Kazzak, the Lord of the Doom Guards, and a high commander of the Legion armies! I was sent here by Lord Kil’jaeden to put an end to all of you! The Burning Legion shall once more reign over Outland! All of you shall fall as the flames of doom rises! We destroyed many of your forces, including your best lieutenants! Soon, the rest of you shall die as they did! I issue a challenge to you alone, Illidan Stormrage! Come and face me alone, weakling! Lord Kil’jaeden shall be pleased, as I would claim the honor of killing you by my very own blade!”

Illidan: “Foolish paltry doomlord! I rule over Outland, and I shall not fall to the Legion! You and your masters have no hold over me! A pathetic demon such as you will not defeat me! Let us see how confident you will be once you get a taste my true powers, Kazzak! None may challenge me!”

Kazzak: “Arrogant words! I shall destroy you, just as I did with your petty demon hunter follower!”

Illidan: “Vashj, I need you to reassemble our forces! I will deal with this wretched demon myself!”

Vashj: “Of course, Lord Illidan. I shall get to it then. Do make a short work of him, master.”

 

Illidan and Kazzak aggressively clash against one another in what ought to be an epic one-on-one fight. The doomlord proves himself to be not only tough foe in terms of his own strength, but also powerful in his magic. Kazzak casts a powerful spell of Firebolt upon Illidan, which hurled a fiery harmful bolt on the demon hunter. The doomlord then casts his magical Frenzy spell upon himself, which instantly increases his own speed on attacking and moving. Illidan answers back at Kazzak by sending a bolt of Mana Burn to the doomlord. The demon hunter also engulfs his own body in flames upon casting his Immolation spell. Illidan and Kazzak continue their vicious attacks against one another in terms of both physical combat and magical spells. Illidan uses his ultimate spell of Metamorphosis, which transforms him into a large black fiery demon imbued with chaotic powers. Kazzak casts his dark spell of Cripple on Illidan, which magically causes his muscles to spasm and quake. However, the magic effect of the Cripple did not last long upon the metamorphosed Illidan.

Seeing the full powers of the demon hunter; Kazzak realizes that he underestimated Illidan. With the powerful chaotic demon form of Illidan; the demon hunter easily dominates the doomlord on their one-on-one fight. Kazzak is a very strong and powerful demon as he is the lord of the entire doom guard race, and an elite agent of Kil’jaeden. However, Kazzak is now being overwhelm by the might and power of Illidan. After a time of intense fighting against the demon hunter; Kazzak has become very weak and heavily wounded as he is also drained out of his mana energies due to the spells his cast, and the bolts of Mana Burn he received. Defeat is upon Kazzak, as Illidan has the overall upper hand in their battle. The nearly dying doomlord now stands defenseless against the demon hunter. Illidan delivers a last vicious attack upon Kazzak with his warblades, as a killing strike to the demon. The doomlord Kazzak is now dead. Standing triumphant; Illidan successfully destroys the Lord of the Doom Guard demons, and another high-ranked commander of the Legion.

With the destruction of the stronghold in Hellfire Peninsula and the death of Kazzak, the forces of the Legion have just suffered a major loss on the war. With the defeat of the doomlord, Illidan and his naga army proceed on permanently sealing the dimensional gateway, and eventually succeeded in doing so. Like all the other dimensional gateways in Outland before, Illidan was able to seal the last dimensional gateway that stands in Hellfire Peninsula. The forces of the Legion have lost a lot in the war on Outland, but the naga warriors of Illidan have greatly been decreased throughout his many heavy battles against both the forces of the Legion and the Undead Scourge back on Azeroth. In addition to the huge number reduction in the forces of Illidan, he has been suffering a dark curse that came from the Frostmourne in his one-on-one battle against Arthas. The dark curse within the body of Illidan has caused his own strength and powers to be deteriorated, which have only quicken in all his war battles against the forces of the Legion on Outland. Not long after Illidan closed the last dimensional gateway; Azgoth, Mephistroth, and Kargath arrive at the scene with the rest of all their demon and fel orc armies. Upon seeing their stronghold now in ruins, and the gate now closed up indelibly; Azgoth, Mephistroth, and Kargath realize the defeat of Kazzak at the hands of Illidan.


	21. Reclamations on Outland

Kargath: “Damn it! Our entire bastion has fallen, and the gate that we have long worked for is now closed permanently! Illidan and his minions have won here, despite the best set of our defenses!”

Azgoth: “A shame, and I thought Kazzak would be able to hold the line and destroy our enemies.”

Mephistroth: “Impressive, I must say for Illidan. With him being able to defeat Kazzak even at his present dire state, but his strength and powers are fading quicker with every battle. Illidan is getting weaker by every moment, and his armies are now thinned upon all the battles we had against him.”

Azgoth: “Then I say, now is the time that we put an end to Illidan and his forces once and for all!”

Mephistroth: “Agreed. Despite the loss of Kazzak, we still have the advantage. Our forces are vast. Illidan might have thought that he had already ended the war by claiming the victory here, but now we will show him that he is wrong. I think it is time that we finally meet him out here in the open.”

 

Sensing the location of the naga camp upon Hellfire Peninsula, the forces of the Legion made their way towards the base in order to face Illidan, who just withdrawn in there shortly before. Not long after; Azgoth, Mephistroth, and Kargath finally reached the naga base in Hellfire Peninsula. Within the camp is none other than Illidan himself, who just recovered from another crippling seizure and is being tended by his naga witch lieutenant Lady Vashj. Upon finally seeing Illidan, the forces of the Legion positioned themselves ready for a war battle outside the naga base. The Pit Lord Azgoth lets out his loud ominous laughter that instantly caught the attention of both Illidan and Lady Vashj. Fronting up first, the dreadlord Mephistroth and his own vast detachment of demons have revealed themselves in the open as they confront Illidan and Lady Vashj from outside the naga encampment. Upon facing the enemies, Mephistroth begins to speak as he quickly sensed the dire state of Illidan. 

 

Mephistroth: “It seems that the dark curse on your body is now slowly killing you from within. I have been watching you, demon hunter. At this time, I suppose you already know who I am.”

Illidan: “Mephistroth! So we meet at last, dreadlord!”

Mephistroth: “I have come in behalf of Lord Kil’jaeden to finish you and your lapdogs once and for all! You are nothing more, but a weakling failure, Stormrage! Soon now; the Burning Legion shall once again rule over Outland, and your petty little vainglorious reign shall come to an end!”

Illidan: “It is you who shall soon fall, dreadlord! You and all of these vile minions of yours!”

Mephistroth: “Is that so?! While I commend your efforts; your hollow victories are meaningless! Compare to everything you had faced so far, you have no idea of the true horrors that await you.”

Vashj: “What the?!”

 

At that very moment; two vast armies arrived within both sides of Mephistroth’s forces. The first army is none other than the Fel Horde led by Warchief Kargath Bladefist himself who has finally shown up once again after all these time. The other army is yet another vast force of demons that is being led by a strong and powerful Pit Lord called Azgoth. Illidan and Lady Vashj are heavily outnumbered and surrounded by the combined armies of the demons and fel orcs led by Kargath, Azgoth, and Mephistroth. The demons and fel orcs are dressed for war as they stand upon a short distance outside the naga base. Upon openly showing themselves to Illidan and his naga; Kargath and Azgoth began to reveal everything about their true intentions and their next plan for Outland.

 

Kargath: “Greetings to you, elf demon! And to you, snake witch! It has been quite a while…”

Vashj: “Kargath Bladefist! So you finally decided to come out at last…”

Illidan: “I had been wondering all these time when you would showed up again, you coward! It’s about time, I must say. It seems that you made some new friends that are all just as vile as you!”

Azgoth: “I am the mighty and powerful, Azgoth! And I have come here to avenge and uphold the legacy of Magtheridon! Just as what you did to him before, Stormrage; I shall overthrow you and I will become the new Lord of Outland! I shall take over these lands in the name of Mannoroth!”

Illidan: “You might as well try and fail, Pit Lord! You may be strong, but I shall destroy you just as how I did to Magtheridon! You shall not defeat me, nor shall you take over Outland, demon!”

Azgoth: “Fool! Your reign is about to come to an end, elf! Much of your minions fell before me, including your best lieutenants! It was I who led the charge upon conquering Zangarmarsh! It was I who defeated that vile serpent warlord in the swamps! The might of Azgoth cannot be denied!”

Mephistroth: “Though your victories have been quite impressive; it was all, but a necessary price to pay for us to gain something more. And I should thank you on all of these, serpent witch. You see, your magical fountain pool provided us the way to achieve our goal, and assure our victory!”

Vashj: “What are you talking about, demon?! You may have succeeded in ruining my new home, and corrupting my rightful source of power, but Lord Illidan had already permanently closed the dimensional gateway in here! Apparently, your little reinforcing operations have been thwarted!”

Kargath: “Unfortunately for you, there are so much more to it than what you all have thought!”

Mephistroth: “Though we did it use the dimensional gateway to call upon reinforcements; we did have some other ways. The magical waters of the fountain gave us the powers we need to bolster our forces! Beyond all of those you faced, more have come on Outland. Countless demons came from the nether, as we brought them through our own powers! The gate which you sealed served as an initial test for us to fulfill our other goal, and that was to reopen the known Dark Portal that connects this shattered world to Azeroth, and is still standing to the far south of this very region.”

Kargath: “The Great Portal that was created by Gul’dan, and led my people in many wars against the humans from your own world. After all these years, the gate has been reopened once again!”

Illidan: “What?!”

Mephistroth: “We did not have the artifacts needed to reopen the gate, yet the mystical waters of the pool gave us the power and energies. Just like what we did to that gateway in which you have just closed, we used our powers upon reactivating the long dormant Dark Portal, and so we did.”

Azgoth: “Do you understand now, demon hunter? We shall retake Outland for the Legion, and I will become its new ruler! Afterwards, we shall invade Azeroth once again, and finish what Lord Archimonde had started! The Legion shall return soon to your world through the Dark Portal!”

Illidan: “Never! I will not let you foul wretched demons succeed in your vile schemes! You shall not take over Outland, and you shall not step foot into Azeroth again! Not while I draw breath!”

Azgoth: “Which will not take any longer, for that matter. Destroy them all, my warriors!”

Vashj: “Lord Illidan, we are no match for a force this vast! We are sure to be overrun in here!”

Illidan: “I shall make our escape! Vashj, hold them off while I channel us a portal out of here!”

 

The vast combined armies of the demons and fel orcs fiercely charge against the naga base camp. Illidan, who had just regained a bit of his strength after having another crippling seizure, starts to channel a shimmering portal leading directly to the Black Citadel. Lady Vashj and her naga army defensively battle against the invading demons and fel orcs. The naga camp is built with heavily fortified defenses. However, the vast army of the demons and fel orcs are effectively able to push on their massive attack. Many warriors from both opposing sides are falling, yet the scales of the war battle are in the favor to the greatly outnumbering forces of the Legion. Just then, at a perfect timing; Illidan finishes his shimmering portal, and calls for retreat on his standing naga warriors.

 

Illidan: “The portal is completed, Vashj! Quickly, my warriors! Fall back to the portal! Now!”

 

In the confusion of the heavy assault of the demons and fel orcs upon the naga camp; Illidan and Lady Vashj manage to slip through the portal, along with many of their standing warriors. Some naga troops bravely remain behind as covers for the escape of Illidan and Lady Vashj through the portal. Leaving his base in the Hellfire Peninsula to be destroyed; Illidan closes the portal behind as the last group of naga cross through. The forces of the Legion slain every single one of the naga warrior that remain behind in Hellfire Peninsula, and razed their entire encampment down to ashes. Unfortunately at the end; Illidan and Lady Vashj managed to flee, and return to the Black Citadel.

 

Kargath: “Damn it! We nearly had Illidan and the naga witch! We were so close into ending them!”

Mephistroth: “Not to worry, Bladefist. I think we all know that they have only retreated to the only place that they can run, the Black Citadel. They are just merely delaying their inevitable downfall.”

Azgoth: “Indeed. We shall take them all out once we conquer the Black Citadel, and then I will be proclaimed as the new ruler for Outland. There is nowhere left for them to run and hide from us!”

Mephistroth: “Our victory in this war is near. We will corner them in the Black Citadel, and destroy them there. Now, we will retake our lost holdouts on Outland before we invade the Black Citadel!”

 

From that point on, the forces of the Legion head back to all of the other various regions on Outland that they had been on before to retake the areas for themselves once more. With the destruction of their main stronghold on Hellfire Peninsula, the demons and fel orcs reoccupy much of the various regions on Outland that Illidan and forces have taken over, cornering down the enemies within the Black Citadel itself. With the forces of the Legion retaking much of Outland, the Black Citadel is now the only bastion of Illidan and his forces. Seeking to finally end the war upon Outland, Azgoth, Mephistroth, and Kargath are making the preparation for their upcoming siege of the Black Citadel as the final war battle against Illidan and his standing armies. Seeing the successful progress of his agents, Kil’jaeden sent another powerful demon commander to aid them in the war. The demonlord has sent another doomlord called as Kruul in replacement to the now dead Kazzak. Kruul is another highlord amongst the ranks of the Legion, and the second most powerful doomlord next to Kazzak. Kruul joins along Azgoth, Mephistroth, and Kargath in preparing for the siege of the Black Citadel.


	22. The Beginning of the End

Three days later, upon the outskirts of the Black Citadel, the forces of the Legion ready themselves for the soon besieging of the Black Citadel. Azgoth, Mephistroth, Kruul, Kargath, and all the other fel orc chieftains marshal their troops for their upcoming mass invasion of the Black Citadel. Large numbers of demons and fel orcs stand ready for what ought to be the last battle against Illidan and his remaining forces. With Azgoth, Mephistroth, Kruul and Kargath leading the way, the forces of the Legion soon begin their march towards the northern route, to the Black Citadel. Hours later, at nightfall; the demon and fel orc armies have finally reached the outside walls of the Black Citadel. With the darkness of the abyssal night skies now covering Outland, the forces of the Legion formed themselves into battle positions. Large numbers of demons and fel orcs are arranged in groups that are consisting of grunts, raiders, fel orc warlocks, overlords, fel ravagers, eredar warlocks, doom guards, voidwalkers, infernals, infernal juggernauts, nether dragons and the fiery flying daemons.

 

Kargath: “And so here we are at last. The day has finally come where we reclaim all of Outland!”

Azgoth: “We shall invade this citadel to destroy Illidan and his lackeys, then this will all be mine!”

Mephistroth: “This shall be our final battle against Illidan, and by the end of this war, we shall be the ones standing victorious. Our enemies will fall here, and the Legion shall retake all of Outland.”

Kargath: “Defeating Illidan shall not be easy, but my warriors are ready to fight to our last breath!”

Azgoth: “By all means, let us begin the siege of the Black Citadel. Let none survive our onslaught!”

Mephistroth: “Hear me, Stormrage! The time for reckoning has come! The end is near for you!”

Azgoth: “My time to become the new ruler of Outland is at hand! Let the attack commence!”

 

A large group of demons made the first fierce charge against the front gates of the Black Citadel. Upon storming the gates, the demons are then bombarded and shot down by the deadly line set of new defensive towers built upon the frontal walls. Seeing the dangerous and deadly firepower of the new defensive towers, Azgoth send the siege long ranged infernal juggernauts, along with the flying daemons and nether dragons, to destroy the line of towers upon the front walls. The flyers and the siege weapons of Azgoth unleash a series of devastating attacks upon the towers. Though the towers are strongly fortified structures, the mass powerful attacks of the infernal juggernauts, daemons, and nether dragons are destructive enough to destroy the towers into ruins. Each of the towers is shattered one by one, until after a while, the last of the defense wall towers is destroyed by the chaotic firepower of the juggernauts. Upon the destruction of the final tower, the gates and the entire exterior front walls of the Black Citadel crumbled down to mere ruins. The compounds of the Black Citadel is now openly wide exposed with the main gates and the front walls ruined.

 

Azgoth: “The gates are shattered! All of you, attack! Now! Let none survive! Kill them all!”

Kargath: “Come, my brothers! Let us take back our own rightful lands from all of these fools!”


	23. The First Defense

The armies of the demons and fel orcs began to make a full aggressive charge against the directly exposed compounds of the Black Citadel. Upon the first line of defenses in the compounds of the Black Citadel is the wide spacious courtyard within that is filled with a shallow waterway system and has become a depthless interior moat in which Lady Vashj and her naga forces constructed a large heavily formidable encampment. The wide shallow moat also surrounds a landing where an Alliance base camp stands. Upon the Alliance encampment stand Commander Danath Trollbane and his elite footmen, Thane Kurdran Wildhammer and his surviving gryphon riders, and also as wells as blood elven dragonhawk riders and sorceresses, and some draenei seers and vindicators. The naga base camp of Lady Vashj upon the moat is full of fortified structures and tidal guardian towers. The huge naga base on the courtyard moat of the Black Citadel is being heavily defended by an army consisting of naga myrmidons, naga sirens, snap dragons, dragon turtles, and couatls.

 

Kargath: “What the?! It cannot be! Those humans! I know them! They are those from the Alliance Expedition! Yes, the army who came here years ago! Impossible! I thought they have all perished!”

Mephistroth: “Well it seemed that those old Alliance foes of yours have already sided with Illidan.”

Kargath: “How did they even survived after all this time? And where did Illidan even found them?”

Azgoth: “None of that matters now! We shall just destroy them all along with Illidan and his naga!”

 

Fiercely charging towards the Black Citadel; the vast forces of demons and fel orcs led by Tagar Spinebreaker, Kargath Bladefist, Highlord Kruul, and the Pit Lord Azgoth began to clash against the combined armies of Illidan’s naga and the various Alliance forces upon a viciously largescale war battle. The Alliance defenders are being led by Danath, Kurdran, Akama, and are also aided by one of Illidan’s remaining demon hunter lieutenant, Altruis. The naga armies are being led by Lady Vashj and Illidan themselves. The heavy war rages as the two opposing forces fight against one another in such a massive bloodshed and mayhem. One by one, many warriors from both the opposing sides are starting to fall due to being killed upon the war fight in the vicious battlefield.

Every moment of time in the battle is very crucial, and very intense. The heroes and commanders from each opposing sides are using all their strengths, skills and powers upon the battlefield. The armies of the Legion outnumber even the combined armies of the naga and the Alliance soldiers, and thus, have the advantage in the war. However, Illidan’s army and allied forces are proving to have a good resistance and defense as they are able to take down a lot of the demons and fel orcs in the battlefield. The forces of the Burning Legion continue the fierce relentless attacks through such heavy attritions. In a same manner on the Battle of Mount Hyjal; vast waves of demons and fel orcs press on their heavy assaults, pushing through the fortified defenses of the Black Citadel.

The fiercely heavy war battle on the courtyard of the Black Citadel would last for nearly two days, with the combined armies of Illidan’s naga and the Alliance forces barely holding off against the vast merciless forces of the Burning Legion. Though the defenders shown a great resilience upon killing such many demons and fel orcs in the battlefield; their defenses were eventually breached by the forces of the Burning Legion. Danath faced off against Tagar during the heavy battle, and was able to defeat the old fel orc chieftain with his veteran expertise in combat. However; just as Danath was about to slay Tagar, Kargath suddenly viciously attacked Danath which then gravely injured the human commander. Kurdran, with his long time gryphon Sky’rie, was leading all the Alliance aerial forces: his other gryphon riders and the dragonhawk riders, against both the flyers and land troops of their enemies. However, the Alliance flyers were overrun by the vast numbers of the daemons and nether dragons, and Kurdran’s gryphon, Sky’rie, had also been badly injured. The Elder Sage, Akama, had also been severely wounded by the powers of the doomlord Kruul.

Though still alive and breathing; Akama, Danath, Kurdran along with Sky’rie and some Alliance troops in the courtyard were forced to retreat inside the Black Citadel. Illidan and Lady Vashj did their best in leading their naga forces, but they were overrun by primarily the vast numbers of the demons and fel orcs led by Azgoth. Despite showing great effort of defenses upon almost two days of straight battling; the forces of the Legion were able to push through the defenses in the courtyard of the Black Citadel. Many naga warriors have fallen, and the entire naga base camp on the shallow moat courtyard had been destroyed, along with the Alliance camp of Danath, Kurdran, and Akama, which directly guards the main entrance towards inside of the Black Citadel. Having no chance of victory on the open courtyard; Illidan called for retreat to all of his standing troops and allies inside the Black Citadel. Lady Vashj rallies all that is left of her naga, and enter inside the citadel as well. The first line of defenders put up great resistance against the Legion’s forces, but it was not enough.

 

Illidan: “We cannot win against them all in here! We must fall back to the citadel! Fall back!”

Vashj: “All of you! Fall back! Let us retreat inside, my warriors! Hurry now! Retreat!”

Azgoth: “Their defenses are crumbling! Onward to victory, my warriors! Let none survive!”

 

With the defenders in the courtyard withdrawing back inside the citadel, the forces of the demons and fel orcs continue to press on their attack. Upon clearing out all that is left of the naga and the Alliance buildings upon the open courtyard, the demons and fel orcs continue their push towards inside of the citadel. Shattering the very gates where Illidan and his forces had withdrew; Azgoth prepares his armies for a yet another war battle against Illidan’s naga, and the Alliance Expedition. 

 

Kargath: “The citadel courtyard is ours! Press on the assault! Show no mercy! Slaughter them all!”

Mephistroth: “Now, it is time we enter the inner compounds. The very heart of the Black Citadel.”


	24. The Inner Defense

Within the inner compounds of the Black Citadel stands the very large and heavily fortified base camp of the Alliance forces. Originally established as the main stronghold of Prince Kael and the blood elves on Outland; the forces of the Alliance Expedition had conjoined themselves with the blood elven armies, and entrenched themselves on the elven stronghold within the Black Citadel, turning it into a one large formidable Alliance bastion. Behind the Alliance stronghold stands the naga camp of Lady Vashj built upon wet shallow landing area that is still connected to the sewer and aqueduct system of the entire Black Citadel. With numerous guard towers constructed within the area and well established garrison buildings; the defenses inside the citadel are more fortified and heavier than of the first set of defenses on the courtyard. The army of the Alliance forces and the standing naga warriors of Lady Vashj are all prepared for the soon attack of the enemy forces from the outside, with the expectations of large waves of the demons and fel orcs about to come.

Not long after later; the forces of the Legion finally arrive inside the citadel and began assaulting the Alliance stronghold as continuation of their conquest to the Black Citadel. The Alliance army within the citadel consists of elite knights led by Turalyon, elven archers commanded by Alleria, elven priests and spell breakers led by both Prince Kael and Khadgar, and also a group of draenei saboteurs and elite assassins that originally helped Illidan defeat Magtheridon before. The demon huntress Alandien is also assigned to support the Alliance army. Having mustered the majority of the surviving naga; Illidan and Lady Vashj lead the bulk of the remaining naga army that consist of naga myrmidons, naga sirens, snap dragons, dragon turtles, and naga royal guards. The armies of the allied defenders battle once more against the demons and fel orcs on a fiercely heavy war.

The nether dragons and the flying daemons are unable to be brought inside the compounds of the citadel. The demon and fel orc invaders consist of grunts, raiders, fel orc warlocks, overlords, fel ravagers, eredar warlocks, doom guards, voidwalkers, and infernals. Commanded by Zuluhed the Whacked, Keli’dan the Breaker, Kargath Bladefist, Highlord Kruul, Azgoth and Mephistroth; the dark armies of the Legion press on their massive relentless assaults against Illidan’s naga and the Alliance forces. Once again, another heavily fierce war battle rages with the two opposing forces fight against each another on such massive bloodshed and mayhem. Many warriors from both the opposing sides are starting to fall due to being killed upon the war fight in the vicious battlefield.

Despite having slain many demons and fel orcs on the first battle on the courtyard; the combined naga and the Alliance armies are still outnumbered by the standing forces of the Burning Legion. With the scales of the war in favor to the Legion; Illidan and his allies made it sure that they have highly fortified defenses within the citadel, which are of even greater than the first defenses upon the courtyard. Illidan, Lady Vashj, Alandien, and the Alliance leaders are using all their strengths and powers in leading their armies to fight and destroy all the various waves of enemy forces that come. Showing a greater resilience than before; the armies of the Legion are having a harder time on conquering the citadel with the defenders taking down much more demons and fel orcs on the battlefield. Despite the well expected tougher defenses within the Black Citadel; the forces of the Legion continue pressing the heavy attritions upon sending hordes of demon and fel orc warriors.

The vicious relentless war battle within the Black Citadel would last for around three straight days, with the combined armies of Illidan’s naga and the Alliance forces putting up great defense against the vast ravenous forces of the Burning Legion. As before upon the courtyard; the defenders shown a strong resistance upon killing such many demons and fel orcs in the battlefield, but their defenses have been eventually swamped by the forces of the Legion. Despite setting up their strongest form of defenses within the citadel; the forces of the Legion were still able to push through their defenses inside the Black Citadel, due to the great strength and powers of its dark commanders and the vast armies that they command. Huge numbers of demons and fel orcs were slain during the three days of straight war battle; yet the forces of the Legion were still able to break through, and destroy the large highly fortified Alliance stronghold, and the naga camp that guards the bridge leading to the innermost chambers of the Black Citadel. All the defending leaders suffered grievous wounds and exhaustion, and worse is that Illidan felt another sudden crippling seizure of pain upon his chest.

 

Illidan: “Aaaaarrrrgghh!!! Not this time!!! Aarrghh!”

Kael: “No! Lord Illidan! Not again!”

Vashj: “Quickly, Kael! You must bring the master back to the inner sanctum, and call for retreat upon your allies before we are all overrun! Hurry! I shall save whatever is left of my warriors!”

Kael: “Sire Turalyon! Lord Khadgar! Alleria! We must retreat! We cannot win here! Fall back!”

Khadgar: “Of course, lad. We shall recall our standing forces, and head back to the sanctum!”

Alleria: “Shindu fallah Na! Fall back to the bridge, my warriors! Fall back, quickly!”

Turalyon: “Light have mercy on us! We cannot win here! We must retreat, men! Retreat!”

 

Prince Kael and Alandien escort the severely weakened and battered Illidan to the throne chamber. Lady Vashj rallies all what is left of her naga, and retreats to her last base at the innermost chambers of the citadel. Khadgar, who is injured and heavily drained out from his energies due to relentlessly dueling both Zuluhed and Keli’dan, gathers all his standing companions in the battlefield to retreat. Both of the battle weary and wounded commanders, Turalyon and Alleria, who directly faced off against Kruul and Kargath, quickly rallied the surviving Alliance troops, and followed Khadgar to the innermost chambers of the Black Citadel. Suffering various injuries and exhaustion upon three straight days of fierce battling against the demons and fel orcs; the surviving Alliance Expedition leaders and soldiers were forced to retreat in defeat in the end. Like before; Illidan and Lady Vashj did their best in leading their naga armies, but the vast numbers of the demons and fel orcs got the best of them, and also Illidan’s crippling curse from the Frostmourne once again struck upon him.

Despite showing such very strong resistance in the three straight days of battling; the forces of the Legion were able to push through the tough defenses of the Alliance forces and of Illidan’s naga. The entire Alliance stronghold and the naga encampment behind have just been decimated by the forces of the Legion. Many Alliance troops fell during the war battle, and there are now only few surviving naga warriors left with Lady Vashj. Though many demons and fel orcs were killed; the forces of the Legion are still large enough to outnumber all the remaining defenders, and are still strong enough to take over the Black Citadel. The allied armies of Illidan’s naga and the Alliance forces have really shown great resilience, but it is quite certain that their defeat is now inevitable.

 

Azgoth: “Rise up, warriors of the Legion! Our victory draws near! None shall stand against us!”

Mephistroth: “Our task for Lord Kil’jaeden shall be finished, and I shall soon have my revenge!”

 

The forces of the Legion proceed on to ravage all what is left of the Alliance and naga structures within the citadel. Rallying all the surviving warriors in the battlefield; the battle weary forces of both the naga and the Alliance have withdrawn into the innermost chambers of the citadel, which is their very last holdout. Upon successfully conquering the inner compound; Azgoth, Mephistroth, Kruul, and Kargath made the final preparation upon finishing their siege of the citadel. Assembling the strongest and most powerful amongst the demon ranks, the forces of the Legion set themselves on invading the innermost chambers and destroying the last defenses of Illidan in the Black Citadel.

 

Kargath: “We are close to finishing our foes! Soon, we will end this war with victory on our grasp!”

Mephistroth: “The last resolve for this war is to slay Illidan himself, and I shall be doing it myself! It was Illidan who killed my brother, Tichondrius, which caused the invasion of Lord Archimonde in Azeroth to fail that also ended my other brother, Anetheron. During this long war, I thought that Gorefiend and Kazzak could finish the job of ending Illidan. Given their failure, I will take it upon myself in vanquishing Illidan with own hands! This time, Illidan will not be so lucky! I swear it!”


	25. A Reconquered Citadel

Azgoth, Mephistroth, and Kargath send the strongest set of only the demon warriors, which consist of overlords, fel ravagers, eredar warlocks, doom guards, voidwalkers, and infernals to assault the last naga base of Lady Vashj. Despite being the only remaining encampment in the Black Citadel, the last naga camp is built with quite heavily fortified defenses. Located at the innermost chambers of the citadel, the last naga base directly guards the inner sanctum of Illidan. Showing no signs of fear against the demons; Lady Vashj leads all her standing warriors to fight the demon invaders in defense of the inner sanctum. Akama and his elite draenei warriors waste no time as they aid Lady Vashj and her naga in battling the demons. A fierce war battle once again occurs, as the last of the naga and draenei defenders makes their final stand against the vast demonic armies of the Legion.

The naga and draenei forces led by Lady Vashj and Akama use all what is left of their strength and powers to fight against the demons. Despite all odds against them; the naga and draenei forces are putting up a good resistance, as they are able to take down many demons in the defense of the naga base. With the combined might of the naga and draenei forces led by Lady Vashj and Akama; they are able to slay a number of demon warriors in the battlefield. However, with the huge numbers of the demons pressing down their relentless heavy assaults; the forces of the Legion eventually gain the overall advantage as they push through the defenses of the naga base. As before in the previous war battles; the number advantage of the forces of the Legion give them the upper hand in the war.

The war battle at the innermost chamber of the Black Citadel has lasted for more than a whole day, with the combined forces of the naga and draenei barely holding up against the vast demons of the Burning Legion. Despite being able to take out a considerable number of demons, and lasting more than enough time for Illidan to usher everyone in the Alliance forces through his portal in the inner sanctum; the defenses of the last naga camp were eventually swamped by the forces of the Legion. Akama, have finally met his end at the hands of Kargath Bladefist at the last stage of the war battle, with the rest of his draenei followers slain before him by the other demon warriors in the battlefield.

 

Kargath: “Pitiful old draenei! Now you will be reunited with the rest of slaughtered frail brethren!”

 

With Lady Vashj now left only with few naga warriors within her nearly shattered base, it did not take long before the forces of the Legion have completely overrun the entire naga camp. All of the naga warriors have been slain, with Lady Vashj eventually meeting her end by the hands of Azgoth. With Lady Vashj and her remaining naga now dead, the entire naga armies of Illidan have all been utterly destroyed. All of the naga warriors commanded by Illidan have been completely wiped out.

 

Azgoth: “At last, our victory is nearly complete! The Black Citadel shall soon be mine to rule!”

Mephistroth: “Finally! There is only one last thing to finish, Azgoth! Leave Stormrage to me!”

Azgoth: “Very well, Mephistroth. It shall be all yours. Feel free to deal with Illidan on your own.”


	26. The Fall of the Betrayer

Using the magical Shadowkeys that he had taken from the demon hunter Theras inside the dungeon fortress, Mephistroth was easily able to open the gates for the throne chamber of the Black Citadel. Within the inner sanctum stands the now lone demon hunter Illidan Stormrage, who is all but ready to fight despite all odds now completely against him. With no more naga warriors to command, or allied forces to rely on; Illidan stands as the only one left in the Black Citadel against the forces of the Legion. The dark curse of Frostmourne in Illidan from his fight against Arthas had continuously affected him throughout the war on Outland, and has severely deteriorated his strength and powers. Realizing the grave condition of Illidan, Mephistroth assures that he could defeat the demon hunter by his own. Within their final confrontation at the throne chamber, Mephistroth speaks with Illidan.

 

Mephistroth: “So, it has finally come to this, with you alone waiting for your inevitable downfall!”

Illidan: “We will end this now, dreadlord! Just you and me! I’ll make sure you die a painful death!”

Mephistroth: “Even with your deteriorating condition from that curse in your body, you still remain arrogant! I will make things easy for you, demon hunter. I will end that curse along with your life!”

Illidan: “Pathetic demon! If I am to fall here, then so be it; but I shall be taking you down with me! I easily vanquished the greatest amongst your foul kind, your very own brother, Tichondrius! You should be of no problem! Like your vile brother, you shall join the list of the demons I have slain!”

Mephistroth: “Is that so? Well despite your vainglorious conceit; you were all but beaten by a mere human boy. Let me now show you the true powers of a Nathrezim! I shall finally avenge the death of Tichondrius, when I put an end to your wretched existence for the glory of the Burning Legion!”

Illidan: “Very well! We shall see then, dreadlord! Ash Karath! None may challenge me! Die, fool!”

 

Illidan and Mephistroth began to clash against one another upon a vicious one-on-one battle. With Illidan striking with his warblades, and Mephistroth attacking by his deadly claws; the two fighters are battling each other on a fierce contest of physical strength and combat skills. The dark curse of the Frostmourne inside Illidan has not only weakened him, but also caused him in becoming slower in battle. The dark curse have severely deteriorated the strength and powers of Illidan, with every crippling seizure that he felt worsening his condition. However, Illidan somehow remains to be a tough and dangerous warrior, despite his present dire state. In the midst of their fierce one-on-one fight, Mephistroth begins to focus his magical energies and use his own dark spells against Illidan.

Mephistroth casts his powerful spell of Carrion Swarm upon Illidan, blasting off a harmful shadow wave of magical swarms of bats and insects on the demon hunter. In his retaliation, Illidan answers back with a bolt of his Mana Burn to Mephistroth. The demon hunter also engulfs himself in flames upon casting his Immolation spell. Illidan and Mephistroth continue clashing against each other in both physical attacks and magical spells. Mephistroth finally uses his most powerful spell of which he calls for several infernals from the nether in a form of huge fiery rocks streaking down from the sky. Mephistroth is known as one of the most powerful dreadlords; ranking to be the third, next to his own deceased brothers, Tichondrius and Anetheron. Like his brothers before him; Mephistroth could call upon multiple infernals at once, with himself being able to summon at the most of three.

Witnessing Mephistroth summon three infernals to his side; Illidan also uses his own ultimate spell of Metamorphosis, which transforms him into a huge dark fiery demon imbued with chaotic power. The dreadlord commands his infernals to help him defeat the demon hunter. Even in his full power, Illidan is being dominated by Mephistroth and his infernal minions. The dark curse of Frostmourne has severely weakened the strength and powers of Illidan, even in his metamorphosed demon form. Illidan is doing his best to fight, despite being overwhelmed. After a time of intense battling; Illidan eventually becomes very weak and heavily wounded as he now stands merely defenseless. At this time, Mephistroth prepares himself on finishing the battle by ending Illidan with his one last attack.

 

Mephistroth: “Glory to the Legion! For the Nathrezim! This war is now over! Time to die, Illidan!”

 

The battle is almost over, and defeat is upon Illidan. The nearly dying demon hunter falls down to his own knees and is unable to fight anymore. Mephistroth delivers a last killing strike upon Illidan; impaling his own claws onto the chest of the demon hunter at the exact spot on his scar of the slash of Frostmourne and then piercing it all the way through his back. The life of Illidan has now ended. Standing triumphant; Mephistroth has successfully defeated Illidan. Just like what he did to Theras, Mephistroth casts a fire spell to burn the dead body of Illidan into mere ashes, and as trophy to his victory, the dreadlord claim the warblades of Illidan for his own. The war on Outland has come to an end, with the forces of the Burning Legion victorious. The Pit Lord Azgoth is now proclaim as the new ruler for Outland. The Burning Legion have successfully reclaimed Outland from Illidan.


End file.
